Learning to Be a Superhero
by monkeyb098
Summary: Morgan Foxx, 16, lives on SHEILD's helicarrier. This is her story. From meeting Captain America, taking care of her siblings, training with Black Widow and Hawkeye, learning about the Hulk, getting snarky and sarcastic with Iron Man, teaching Thor, and going toe-to-toe with Loki, she's learning how to be a superhero. BETTER DESCRIPTION IN A/N IN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SUGGESTION!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Morgan! Morgan! Wake up! Waaaaaake uuuuuuuup!" Charlie screamed in my ear. I grumbled something incoherent and turned over in my bed, away from my younger sister. Charlie huffed, and crawled onto my bed.

"Morgan if you don't wake up I'll jump on you!" I didn't move, and the next thing I know I have a five-year old, hyper, girl jumping up on down not only on my bed, but also on me. My hand shot out of my warm blankets, and grabbed the little girl's ankle and pulled her down. She screamed and tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Charlie, the more you struggle, the less likely you'll get out," I said finally opening my eyes, and looking at her. Charlotte was my little sister. She had short blonde hair, big blue eyes, and cute little dimples when she smiled. She was small for five, and skinny. She was the poster child for angelic kids. Her whole look screamed "I'm innocent."

"Mooorrrrgaaaan," she whined giving me her best puppy dog eyes. Damn that girl. She knew I couldn't say no to that face. I let go of her, and she crawled off my bed.

"Nick says you have to get up now, or he'll come in here and make you get up," Charlie said before she skipped out of the room. I sighed, and got up reluctantly. Grabbing my things, I made my way to my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. Man, I looked like a mess! My normally wavy, auburn hair was slightly longer than my shoulders, and looked like a bird had made a nest in it. My pale, freckly skin was dry, and my forehead was breaking out from stress. My large, green eyes were hidden behind my black, nerd framed, glasses, and I had horrible morning breath. I quickly jumped in the shower, dried my hair, and brushed my teeth. Throwing on army print cargo pants, black v-neck shirt, a leather jacket, and no shoes, I left my room and made my way to the cafeteria. I walked past the labs, debriefing room, and locked doors that probably held weapons, uniforms, and top-secret stuff I wasn't allowed to know about. This was the helicarrier. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division's helicarrier. I know long name, but it's more commonly known as SHEILD. It's a US government agency that tries to keep peace and order in the world, at least that's what I've always been told.

As I walked no bothered me. Everyone knew I wasn't a morning person, and they all avoided me until I've had my coffee. There were only four people I would talk to willingly in the morning: Charlie, my brother Tyler, Agent Phil Coulson, and Director Nick Fury.

"Good morning Miss Foxx!" Phil said cheerfully, coming to walk beside me.

"Phil, it's Morgan. Not 'Miss Foxx.'" I said grabbing a coffee from the cup carrier in his hands.

"Sorry. You know Fury is? He said he wanted to talk to me. Y'know what it's about?" Phil said with a worried look on his face.

"Actually I just woke up, so I'm headed to get breakfast. I'd check there first if I were you. He probably just has a new assignment for you. There's nothing to worry about." Phil nodded his head, but his worried expression remained. I rolled my eyes, and kept walking to the cafeteria, Phil following beside me. The cafeteria was more like a small kitchen, with a four-seat table off to the side. It fit my hunger needs though, so I didn't complain.

"Took you two long enough," Fury called from his seat in the cafeteria. Fury was an intimidating man. The African-American was bald, and always wore a grim expression. He was almost always dressed in head-to-toe black. Black pants, black shirt, black long jacket, black boots, and a black eyepatch. Yes, I said black eye-patch. That's probably what made him intimidating. The patch covered where his left eye would be. A scar ran along that side of his face, going under the patch, and coming back out. The way he walked and talked around his agents created a sense of leadership, and produced fear in their hearts.

I laughed and walked over to him, and grabbed a donut from his plate.

"You need to eat healthier, Director," I joked. Fury ignored my comment and motioned for Phil to sit across from him. As Phil sat down, I grabbed another chair and pulled it up to the small, square table, sitting between Fury and Phil.

Fury slid Phil a file with a big, red CLASSIFIED stamped on top. As Phil flipped through the pages, I munched happily on the Director's donut, and sipped my coffee.

"Sir, why are you having me read an old file about Captain Steve Rogers?" Phil asked looking up confused.

"Captain America?" I asked, but my mouth was full of donut so it came out more like "Cap-im-Ah-re-ca." Fury glared at me, and I gave him a smile. He rolled his eyes, and turned back to Phil.

"Because, Agent Coulson, they found him."

"What do you mean 'found him'?" I asked, beating Phil to it. I quietly grabbed the file, and opened it up. As I skimmed through it (picking up only the important details), Fury started to talk.

"As you know Captain Steve Rogers crashed a plane into the Arctic in order to prevent the weapons aboard from detonating. While Howard Stark was later able to find the tesseract from the ocean floor, we were not able to find Rogers. Until recently, that is."

"Wait- That was like- What? Seventy years ago? His body should've been disintegrated, or eaten by a fish by now," I said, stopping Fury from continuing on.

"The plane, and his body, became frozen in the water. Some civilians found him, and called the authorities. Of course, we found out and now have agents there to dig him up," Fury explained. "Coulson, I want you there to supervise things. From what the agents have informed me of, Captain's still alive." At that I spit out the sip of coffee I had taken.

"Alive? After seventy-something years? As a Capsicle?" I asked, looking at Fury like he was insane (which he was).

"Yes, Morgan. Alive."

I stared at Fury in shock. Then I stared at Phil. Then back to Fury.

"So do I get to go with Coulson now that you've told me everything? Or are you gonna be mean and make me wait anxiously for him to get back?" I asked. Fury smirked.

"Coulson? It's up to you. Just know that if you take her, she's your responsibility. Which means that if anything were to happen to her, I will personally make your life a living hell," Fury said as he got up and strode out of the room. I looked over at Phil with big puppy dog eyes.

"Please? I promise to behave."

Phil sighed. "C'mon. Go pack a bag just in case." I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks Phil! You won't regret this!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

**********

A/N: Yes I know I started another fanfic when I can barely update the one I have. I'm sorry. I've ideas for this and scenes for it bouncing around my head for a while, and I just need to get them out.

As you can tell this is an Avengers story. Here's a better summary:

Morgan Foxx, 16, lives on SHEILD's helicarrier. She has a younger sister and brother. Her parents worked for SHEILD. Now they're dead. This is her story. From meeting Captain America, taking care of her siblings, training with Black Widow and Hawkeye, learning about the Hulk, getting snarky and sarcastic with Iron Man, teaching Thor, and going toe-to-toe with Loki, she's learning how to be a superhero. Will she find superpowers of her own? What adventures, or problems, will she have with these people? Will she find love along the way?

This story goes from/through/mentions parts of the movies Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Iron Man 2, and the Avengers (probably in that order). Sorry if I get any facts wrong. I've never read the comics, and have only seen the movies Captain America, Iron Man 1 and 2, and the Avengers. Most of my info comes from Marvel Wiki and IMDB. Please review suggestions and/or corrections. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I grabbed my backpack, and started shoving clothes into one pouch.

"Black v-neck, white v-neck, white tank, red button-up, white button-up, and black scoop-neck. Tan cargo pants, army cargo pants, black skinny jeans, black leggings, and regular jeans. Black running shoes. Socks. Under garments. Black vest. Army jacket. Uniform," I recited out loud as I packed. Next I grabbed my book, iPod, SHEILD issued phone, and pocket knife.

"Okay. Knives. Where are my knives?" I know. A sixteen year-old with weapons. Not good. However, I did spend my days on a SHEILD helicarrier, so is it really that bad? Or surprising?

I saw my throwing knives sitting on my top shelf (away from my sisters hands) and quickly shoved them into my bag. I glanced around my room one more time looking to see if I forgot anything. Not seeing anything important, I zipped up my bag and walked down the halls looking for my sister, brother, and Coulson.

"Charlie!" I called when I caught site of her blonde pigtails. Her head turned around until she saw me. I jogged up to her, stooping down so we were eye-to-eye.

"Where are you going?" she asked eyeing my backpack wearily. I chuckled.

"I'm going with Coulson somewhere. Okay? Now listen, I know you're a big girl and can take care of yourself, but I need you to do whatever Fury or Agent Hill tell you. Alright?" I asked grasping her by the shoulders so she would pay attention. Charlie nodded her head, and I smiled before pulling her in for a hug.

"Please be careful Morgan. And come back in one piece," she whispered in my ear. I pecked her cheek.

"Of course Charlie. Don't worry about me. Now remember what I said. Listen to Fury, and behave. I'll be fine," I said, giving her one last squeeze before standing up.

"Bye Morgan."

"Bye Charlie!" I called as I walked away looking for Tyler. Tyler's my eleven year-old brother. He, like me, is smart for his age. However, he also happens to be a little trouble maker. He has Charlie's blonde hair, but my green eyes and freckles. His smile was just as mischievous as mine, and his eyes got the same evil glint in them when he was doing something he really shouldn't be. He was already almost as tall as me, and was starting to match my strength. He however, used it to pull pranks, and get in trouble. Sometimes, I swore that boy would be the death of me.

"Looking for someone?" I jumped a foot in the air at the voice right behind me. I turned around to see Tyler trying to hold back his laughter.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." He just shrugged off my comment.

"So where you headed this time?"

"Don't know. My guess the Arctic. Fury said they found Captain America in the ice. He wants Coulson to go supervise as they dig him out. Apparently Cap is still alive," I said with a shrug as I continued down the hall looking for Coulson, Tyler walking beside me.

"Alive? After being a Capsicle for seventy years?"

"That's what I said."

"I wanna come." His voice took on a whiny quality.

"Not today Tyler. I need you to stay and watch Charlie." I saw his shoulders sag in the corner of my eye.

"If he wakes up can you at least get his autograph?" Tyler asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure thing little dude. There's Coulson. I gotta go. Behave please, and keep Charlie out of trouble," I said hugging him before I left.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and walked over to a waiting Phil.  
***********

A few hours later I was on a plane half-way to the Arctic, with a coffee in one hand, and Captain America's file in the other. Phil was currently pacing the length of the plane, only stopping every few moments to sit, only to get right back up and start pacing again.

"What are you so worried about Phil? It's not like this is the first assignment Fury's ever given you. Hell it isn't even your first one that you're in charge of. So why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out. Why would you say that?" Phil stuttered. I smiled up at him.

"Your pacing. You only pace when you're nervous. So again: why?"

"It's just... Well... He's... Captain America for cryin' out loud!" I laughed at Phil's anxiety.

"Phil, I understand that you're a huge fan and all, but why are you so worried about seeing him?" It was true. Everyone knew how big of a Captain America fan Phil was. Not only did he have all the comics (in near perfect condition), but he also had collected the trading cards (they're vintage). It was cute watching get all nervous about seeing his idol. I just didn't understand why he was so nervous. He was a grown man after all, and it's not like Capsicle was awake yet. He was probably in a coma, and wouldn't be able to judge Phil at all.

"I know he's most likely unconscious from the ice, but what am I supposed to do if and when he wakes up? I'm going to be nervous and freaking out then, and I don't want to scare the guy. He's been gone for seventy years. The world has changed. He's going to freak out at that, and I don't know what to do." As Phil spoke he sat down across from me and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so worried about scaring Cap off. Of scaring him back into a coma, or to having a heart attack. He was right. Rogers had been out for a long time. The technology we have today would definitely scare him, and we didn't need him having a heart attack once we finally managed to get him conscious.

"Phil you need to relax. Everything's gonna work out. We'll finish digging him up, maybe run a few tests to make sure he really is alive or whatever, and bring him back to New York. Once we're home we can take him to headquarters and run more tests. Then we'll figure out how to reinstate him into the world without scaring him. Don't worry about it, okay? We can handle this," I said moving next to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. Phil looked over a smiled wearily.

"When did you become so wise? You're only supposed to be sixteen."

I shrugged, and then winked at him. "I guess it comes with being a genius."

Phil laughed and finally relaxed in his chair. I smiled (I do that a lot), and grabbed the file again. If we were going to figure out the best way to restore Captain America to society, then I better do my research.  
************

When we arrived to our destination in the middle of the Arctic, we were instantly greeted by a SHEILD agent. She was fairly tall, had short, spiky black hair with electric blue highlights, and nerd framed glasses very much like mine. She was wearing the general SHEILD winter-conditions uniform, and carrying a tablet device. She walked with confidence, and gave off a "no-nonsense" vibe.

"Agent Coulson?" She asked completely ignoring me. How rude. When Phil nodded she held out her hand.

"I'm Agent Karloff. I've been the one in charge of digging up Captain Rogers so far. I assume you've already read his case file?" Phil nodded again. "Good. Here's the case file we just made about finding him and such. Please let me know if there is anything else you need." Once the file was in his hand she turned away and hightailed it away from us.

"Well she seemed pleasant," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Phil smirked at me before he opened the file and started to read as we walked to a group of SHEILD agents. It was then I realized just how cold the Arctic was. Shivering, I pulled my coat tighter, and walked toward the crowd faster. Some of them glanced up as we approached, but no one said a word.

"Alright boys where's Capsicle?" I said once we were closer. One of the agents raised his head and gave me a confused look.

"Excuse, but who are you?" He asked. His voice sounded snide, and he talked as if I was a child. Technically speaking, I still was a child, but considering I was allowed to handle a gun, it wasn't wise to treat me like a child.

"Morgan Foxx." That caused his eyes to go wide.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I had no idea. I- I- I thought-"

"Stop apologizing. You're giving me a headache. Now someone answer my question: where is Capsicle? Y'know Captain Rogers? Ice man?"

"He's inside that tent, ma'am." I gritted my teeth.

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not an old lady. Nor do I wish to be treated like one," I spat. Before they could apologize I turned on my heel and walked toward the tent they pointed to. Phil was following after me, but I didn't bother to slow down. I pulled aside the flap, and entered. In the middle of the space laid Captain America. In a big block of ice. This was going to be fun.  
************

A/N: Wow! Two chapter in one day! (Not including the chapter for my other story). I am good! Okay actually, I'm not that good. It'll probably be a while until I post again. Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
A/N: Hey! Okay I should probably explain something really quick. In this story some of Marvel's characters ages have been changed. By the time we get to the Avengers part of the story, Morgan will be 21 and the characters will be the following ages (at that time-ages at this point in the story are different; remember Morgan's 16 right now):

Tony Stark- 28/30-ish  
Clint Barton- 25  
Natasha Romanoff- 26  
Bruce Banner- 27/30-ish (year or two younger than Tony).  
Steve Rogers- Reality: 90 something; Looks Like: 23-25  
Thor- Because he's a god his is very old. Looks like he is 28.

That said, I'm going to apologize in advance for how bad this story is. As mentioned before I've only seen some movies, so if you'd like to give me a summary highlighting important events in the Marvel movies (especially Thor, the Hulk, and both Iron Man's) it'd be very much appreciated. THANKS! Don't forget to REVIEW!

Disclaimer: (Kinda forgot this earlier) I do NOT own any Marvel aspects of this story. I only own the people you don't recognize :)

***One Week Later***

We had brought the Capsicle back to SHEILD headquarters in New York, and were still trying to figure out how to bring him back to society after he woke up. Fury, Coulson, Agent Maria Hill, and I were sitting in the debriefing room coming up with ideas. So far, we had nothing. I flipped on a TV in the corner when and idea popped into my head.

"I've got it!" I looked around excitedly to the others. They all turned and faced me, eyebrows raised.

"What exactly do you "got" Morgan?" Coulson said crossing his arms. I smiled at him. My idea was brilliant, and I knew it would work.

"A TV studio. Well actually I don't have a TV studio, but that's part of my perfect, brilliant plan to bring the Cap back-"

"Mind explaining this plan to the rest of us?" Fury cut me off. I chuckled and started my explanation. I didn't know how to wake him up exactly, but I figured we could just let him wake up on his own. My plan was to have him wake up on a set made to look like a hospital room in the 1940's. We could slowly insert new technology, and slowly begin to explain that he'd been "asleep" for almost 70 years. Then, when he was ready, we could put him back out into society. When I was done explaining, Fury studied me for a moment before nodding.

"Sounds like a good plan. Agent Hill, get hold of the nearest TV studio and have a set made. Do not let them know who it's for or why we need it. Just buy the damn studio if you have too. Coulson, Morgan, you've had a long week. Go get some rest," Fury said, pushing me out the door.

***A Few Weeks Later***

"Is he up yet Phil?" I asked into my cell phone.

"Negative. Captain's still unconscious. Brain activity and heart rate steady at the moment," Phil's voice came from the other end.

"Let me know if the activity goes up. That'll mean he's starting to wake. Just let me know if anything changes will you?" I won't lie. I was nervous about Cap waking up. I wanted to see if my plan actually worked, and if it didn't I needed to know right away, so I could hide from Fury. I hung up my phone when Phil agreed, and walked down the halls of headquarters. The helicarrier was hidden away on the roof, and my siblings and I were stuck in the building.

"Morgan!" Tyler yelled as he ran to catch up to me.

"What's up little dude?"

"Okay, first: I'm not a little dude. I'm eleven. And I'm almost as tall as you. Second: any news on the Captain?"

"First: you're my younger brother. You will always be my little dude. Second: no. Phil says his brain activity and heart rate are still steady. There are no signs of him waking up any time soon."

"He gonna call you if anything changes?"

"Yup," I said letting the "p" pop. I glanced over at my little brother. His hands were in his pockets, and his head was down. He looked like he was hiding something. I stopped and grabbed his shoulders, making him face me. He didn't look up at me, but instead stared intensely at the floor.

"Ty, what's wrong? You're hiding something. What is it?"

"It's nothing Morgan. I- I went back to the doc again. He didn't say it exactly, but it's getting worse. Morgan, I'm scared," he whispered. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he was wringing his hands. I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes as I pulled him in for a hug.

"It's gonna be alright Ty. I promise. You're not dead yet are you? No. So stop acting like you're gonna drop tomorrow." I could feel his tears soaking my shirt, but I held him closer. I continued to sooth my brother, rubbing his back and holding him close, until his sobs fell silent. I took his shoulders and pushed him away slightly so I could see his face.

"You gonna be alright?" I whispered. Tyler gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I'm gonna go clean up. See you later sis." His voice was hoarse, and as he walked away I could see him wiping the tears away. I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was all too much.

***A Few Days Later***

My bedroom door swung open with a bang. I groaned as the lights turned on, and pulled my pillow over my face.

"This better be damn well important Coulson," I grumbled, lifting the pillow slightly so he could hear. Wait- did that make any sense? Damn well important... Ah who cares? It's too early for me. Well, actually it's 11:18, but I was up all night looking over some files, so I deserved some sleep.

"I just got a call saying the Captain's brain activity and heart rate are rising. Get dressed, and grab your things. He's waking up," Phil said, already turning to leave.

"When I come out you better have a coffee ready for me in your hands," I threatened. I could hear Phil chuckle as he left.

Getting up, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a red, plaid button up. I quickly packed my computer, iPod, phone, and some files into my messenger bag before grabbing my black combat boots and heading out the door. Phil was waiting, coffee in his hand, and we walked down to the bustling city. The TV studio was only a few buildings down, and when we entered I saw SHEILD agents everywhere. Phil grabbed my arm and lead me to the observation room with the big screen showing live video footage of the Captain sleeping.

"Morning Fury. He still asleep?" I asked sitting down next to him in front of the TV. Fury nodded, and we watched for a few more minutes before Cap started waking.

He looked around the room as he sat up. He seemed to be confused, and when the SHEILD nurse walked in, he regarded her wearily. His bright blue eyes scanned the room again, before stopping on the radio. He ran a hand through his long blonde hair, and turned back to the nurse. He eyed her suspiciously, and gripped the arms of my chair harder. Something was wrong.

"Why is the radio playing a Mets game from May? One that I was at?" he asks looking up at her. Uh oh. Mets verses Dodgers game. May 1941. He had been there. He new something was wrong. This couldn't be good.

The nurse calmly grabs her walky-talky. Two guards dressed in black enter the room, but before the can do anything Cap jumps up and throws them through the walls with ease. He sprints out of the room, and Fury and I both jump up and race out the door.

"All agents, Code 13!" Crackles from Fury's walky-talky, and we run faster. We exit through the closest door, and stop. Calmly, we walk out into Times Square. Cap bursts through the doors, and black SUVs carefully circle him. Fury steps out from behind one and walks up to the perplexed soldier.

"At ease, soldier!" At the sound of his voice, Cap turned to face Fury. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but-"

"We thought it best to break it to you slowly," I finished, stepping up next to Fury. I held out my hand. "Nice to have you awake Captain. I'm Morgan." Cap shook my hand slowly, looking at me as if I were a dream.

"Hello miss, I'm Captain Steve Rogers. Wait- Break what?" He looked between me and Fury. His expression was alarmed. I smiled and held my hands behind my back, as I bounced on my toes a little.

"You've been asleep, Cap," I started.

"For almost 70 years," Fury said, clasping his hands behind his back too. Cap's face fell as he grew silent. His eyes widened with shock, and his mouth fell open. He ran his hand through his hair again (must be a nervous habit), and I smiled sadly at him.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just... I had a date." His voice was quiet and sad. I could fell my girly side coming through as tears threatened to come. He looked so lost and hurt, like a kicked puppy. It broke my heart seeing him like that.

"Well Cap, I might not be the girl of your dreams, but I would be honored to take you to lunch. You must starving, spending 70 years as a Capsicle and all," I said, grinning up at the living legend in front of me.

"You have no idea miss," Cap said chuckling down at me. I noticed his cheeks had gone slightly pink at my words. Oh right! He was a gentlemen from the 1940's. Me asking him to lunch probably sounded like a date to him. Jeez I hope he didn't get the wrong impression. I only wanted to get to know him and make sure he could deal with the world being different.

"You must have a lot of questions too. Things have changed since you were last awake," I said, hoping that he didn't think I was trying to flirt or anything. Cap smiled at me, the pink tint now gone.

"You sure you're gonna want hear all them? There's quite a lot," he said laughing.

"I would be delighted to answer your questions, Captain." I turned to Fury. "It alright if I take him to the diner? We should probably get the guy some food, and I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Take Russell with you. Someone might recognize him as Captain America, and we don't need the paparazzi annoying us. Here. That should cover the bill," he said handing me some money. He motioned for Agent Neil Russell to come over, and told him to escort us to the diner. I turned to face the Captain.

"Ready soldier? The diner's about halfway up the block," I said, pocketing the money and motioning for Russell to stay behind us.

"I'm in a whole other decade, miss. I'm ready as I'll ever be." He smiled down at me. I had feeling I would get along great with this guy.

************  
A/N: Okay! That's Chapter 3! What do you think? Liking the story so far? Please be a doll and REVIEW! I could really use any suggestions you have, and if someone wants to become my favorite fan all they have to do is give me a summary of important details/aspects/lines/plot points of the following movies (or do just one of them): Thor, the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, and Iron Man 2. Also if you have any important info I should know about the Black Widow or Hawkeye, let me know! Sorry for the long author's notes. I promise they will get shorter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

A/N: Hello again! Thanks for the positive feedback! Please review though with any ideas/scenes you want to see in this story! Also, if you'd like to give me a summary highlighting important events in the Marvel movies (especially Thor, the Hulk, and both Iron Man's) it'd be very much appreciated. THANKS! Sorry this chapter's kinda short...

Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel Comics, or their characters. If I did, Coulson would have never died in the Avengers... I only own people you don't recognize.

***Captain Steve Rogers POV***

"This Cap, is the diner." Morgan spread her arms wide, and motioned to the small diner that looked out of place in the busy city. Bert's Diner was written in big, fading, red letters on the white awning, and again on the windows. The interior design looked like most traditional diners: white and black checkered floors, red leather booths, white tables, black countertop bar, and a jukebox in the corner.

A nearby waitress waved to Morgan, who returned the gesture as she made her way to a corner table.

"Hey there stranger! I haven't seen you in ages. Have you been hiding from lil' old me?" The waitress said as she walked toward us. She and Morgan seemed to know each other, and kept up a pleasant conversation for a moment before the women looked at me.

"Well you're a newbie. How you doin' sweetie? I'm Kate by the way," she drawled in a Southern accent. She was fairly tall, with curly blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a sweet, inviting smile. She wasn't skinny like Morgan however. Rather, and this made me blush just thinking it, she had a more curvy body structure.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Steve, um... Morgan's - uh-" I stuttered. I didn't know what I was supposed to tell the civilian. She wasn't supposed to know I was Captain America, that's for sure.

"He works for Nick, Kate. He's an intern, so when I got hungry Nick told him to take me out," Morgan interjected. She smiled up at Kate, who winked down at Morgan. It looked as if they had a whole conversation silently in those few seconds. I was completely lost at what was going on, but then again I never understood women.

"Well what can I get you two to eat?" Kate said looking at Morgan as she pulled a pen out from behind her ear.

"I'll have my usual Kate," Morgan said with a smile.

"Alright, and what about you sweet pea?"

"Um... What's good?" I asked looking from her to Morgan, who was stifling a giggle.

"Steve will have the same thing. You like milkshakes don't you Steve?" Morgan said raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded.

"Perfect! I'll get your orders in," Kate said smiling as she left.

"What exactly did you order for me?" I asked. Morgan turned to face me with a smile.

"Just a plain, ol' American cheeseburger, fries, and the worlds best chocolate shake," Morgan said winking. "I figured the true American soldier boy would appreciate something that was there in his time," she whispered. I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks Morgan." I don't know what it was, but there was something about this girl that I liked. I could tell we'd get along great.

***Morgan's POV***

After we were done eating, we spent an extra hour just talking in the diner. At first, Cap seemed apprehensive to talk, but as the conversation went on he warmed up to me. He started asking questions that would be considered silly if any one else had been asking. It was nice, just sitting and talking. I learned a lot about Steve in that hour. I learned that he was 24 when he was finally enlisted into the army, and was recruited for "Project: Rebirth." I also learned that his parents died when he was young, and that at the orphanage he was often bullied. His best friend, James "Bucky" Barnes would often stand up for Steve. I didn't learn what happened to Bucky, whether he was killed in combat or not, but I could tell Steve missed his buddy, and I felt sorry for him. He had left his life, friends, and everything he knew when he went into the water. It broke my heart just thinking about what it would be like if that happened to me.

"We should probably head back. I'm sure Fury will want to speak to you some more," I said dropping a tip on the table for Kate. Steve stood and followed me out the doors. I turned my head and say Russell stand from his seat at the bar, and follow behind us.

"So Captain, how was your first day back from the ice? I didn't bore you did I?" I asked, turning my head to look up at him. He was 6'2", a towering height compared to my small 5'4" frame.

"I actually enjoyed having lunch with you, and no you weren't a bore. It is going to be hard adjusting to everything though." Steve looked thoughtful as he spoke. His eyes stared ahead of us, but not really seeing anything, and his eyebrows were drawn together. I nudged him with his shoulder, and he snapped out of his daze. As he looked down at me, I smiled at him.

"If you ever need help, or have a question you can always come to me. I'd be honored to help you out."

"Thanks Morgan. I may just take you up on that offer," he said smiling at me.

"This is us," I said pointing to a set of doors that led to the studio. "I would take you to the SHEILD base here in the city, but it's a couple blocks away, and the bottom three floors are shops. Like a cover-up to fool civilians."

Steve, opened the door for me, and we walked inside. We were immediately greeted by Fury, and led into a room down the hall, away from everyone else. There were two chairs and a table in the middle of brightly lit room.

"I'm guessing I'm not invited to listen in on your conversation," I said crossing my arms as I looked at Fury. When he looked back at me, I panicked. He gave me a sad look, one I rarely saw on his face, and he hesitated before speaking.

"Morgan, Tyler's doctor called. They want you back at base."

"Did the doctor say why?" I was praying silently that Ty was still okay. He needed to stay alive. He was NOT allowed to get any worse this week. One week at a time, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Doc says he's not dying yet. He wants to talk to you before they make any decisions on treatment." I numbly nodded my head, and headed out the door.

*********  
A/N: I could really use any suggestions you have, and if someone wants to become my favorite fan all they have to do is give me a summary of important details/aspects/lines/plot points of the following movies (or do just one of them): Thor, the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, and Iron Man 2. Also if you have any important info I should know about the Black Widow or Hawkeye, let me know! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

***Back at Base***

"Morgan, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's nothing else we can do," Doctor Watson said. Watson was about 45 years old, with light brown hair, a well-groomed mustache, and kind, brown eyes. The more I saw him, the more I thought he looked like Jude Law.

"Doc, tell me the truth: do you even know what's wrong with him? Do you even know what's killing my brother?!" My voice started to raise. For months I've been hearing Watson and the other doctors whispering. None of them knew what was killing my brother. They had theories, but when tested, the doctors were proven wrong. They had no idea how to save my brother.

One look at the doctors face proved I was right. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Morgan-"

"STOP! Don't say it doc. I- I know. Just- Just tell me how long he has. Please?" The tears fell. I wiped them away roughly. Now was not the time to cry. I looked through the window at my brother. He was attached to an IV and a heart monitor. He looked so small in that bed. More tears stung my eyes.

"Considering we don't know what's hurting him; I'd say roughly between 9 to 15 months."

"Assuming he doesn't get worse?" I continued to stare at my brother's sleeping form. Doc sighed in defeat.

"Yes. Assuming your brother's condition doesn't get any worse."

"Thanks Watson. Is it alright if I go in? I know he's asleep, but I- I just want to be there when he wakes up."

"Go on in. Do you want me to ask someone to get Charlie?"

I nodded my head silently and walked in.

***Later That Day***

"Charlie, you should go to bed kiddo," I whispered. Charlie mumbled something, and buried her head into my shoulder. I smiled down at the half-asleep girl in my arms. Gently, I picked her up and started walking to the door.

"I'll be back Ty. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay?" I turned to my brother still in the hospital-like bed. Tyler opened one eye at me, and smirked.

"When have I ever done anything stupid? Actually, don't answer that. Night Charlie," Ty said. His voice was hoarse, and he looked exhausted. He had woken up about an hour ago, but he would be spending the next few days in the hospital wing. With one last look at Ty, I left the room and carried Charlie to bed.

"Goodnight Charlie," I whispered. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." I kissed her forehead and tucked her in. She curled up in her blankets, and soon was fast asleep. I smiled and walked back to Tyler.

Ty was fast asleep when I walked in. His skin was pale, and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked small and fragile in that bed. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his face was thinning out. My baby brother was withering away before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

****************  
I walked through base looking for Fury. My eyes were red and puffy from crying myself to sleep, my hair was falling out of my ponytail, and I hadn't showered in the past 24 hours. Needless to say, I was not a happy camper.

"Fury! This better be important! If you don't mind I would like to spend some much needed time with my brother before-" Fury raised his hand to stop me.

"Morgan, I understand that you want to spend time with Tyler. I promise you will get to spend time with him later, but right now I have to talk to you. Are we clear?" He was using his no-nonsense voice. I nodded my head, and sat down across from him in his office.

"Good. Now first matter of business: Captain Rogers."

"What about him?" Fury glared at me for interrupting him.

"He's being released from SHEILD's care. He decided he was going to discover the modern world by himself. We'll still keep tabs on him, but he won't know we're there."

"Alright. What's this got to do with me? You don't want me to follow him do you? Fury I don't think that's a good idea. The man's-"

"We don't want you to follow him," Fury cut me off. "I thought you'd like to say goodbye to him before he left." I sighed in relief.

"Oh. I'd like that. Thanks Nick. Sorry for- y'know- jumping to conclusions. I'm just under a lot of stress. Well, of course you knew that-"

"Morgan," Fury cut me off from my ramblings again.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry Nick."

"Now, onto the other thing I wanted to talk about: Tyler."

"He's dying Nick."

"Aren't all of us?"

I snorted.

"Morgan, I know the doctors said there's no cure," Fury whispered, sitting on the edge of his desk in front of me.

"Nick-"

"Let me finish!"

I shut my mouth and looked down at the floor.

"The doctors said that they didn't have a cure. That doesn't mean there isn't one."

I looked up startled. Fury's face was all serious when he looked at me. My heart started beating faster, my hands were shaking, and my voice trembled when I spoke.

"Nick what are you talking about?"

"Morgan, if anyone can find a cure, it's you. Don't get your hopes up though. Just try to give him more time." With that last message, Fury handed me a file and walked out of his office.

I was speechless. Fury wanted me, a sixteen year old girl who had no medical degree whatsoever, to find a cure for an unknown disease. I mean sure, I was considered a genius and already had degrees in multiple subjects of science, technology, and mechanics, but he really expected me to find a cure?! I shook my head, and walked to the cafeteria. If I was going to do this, I needed food and coffee.

***********  
A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter, but I thought this was a good spot to end it. Anyway, I would like to remind that I changed character's ages for a reason! I know Tony's in his 40s, the Black Widow's actually 94 (long story; a guest brought this to my attention), and etc. However, I changed their ages for a reason. Also, ages I listed are for when Morgan's 21. Right now she's 16 so ages AT THIS POINT OF THE STORY are as follows:  
Tony- 23/25-ish  
Natasha- 21 (almost 22)  
Bruce- 22/25-ish  
Clint- 20 (almost 21)  
Thor/Captain- OLD! But Cap looks 23-25 still and Thor looks 28 still.

Again if you want to be my favorite send me summary of the movies THOR, the HULK, Captain America, and Iron Man 2. THANK YOU Marie (Guest) and AvengersGirl-Loki'sSpy for giving me the summary of Iron Man! I really really really need Thor and the Hulk's story line! THANKS! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

A/N: Sorry this took a while. Here's chapter 6! It's really bad quality...I apologize...

"Whatcha reading?" Ty said, sitting up to get a better look at me. After lunch I had gone back to his room to check on him. He'd been asleep so I sat in the chair next to him and started reading the file.

I glanced up at Tyler, and was glad to see he still looked better than yesterday. The color was coming back into his face, and wasn't sweating as much as he had been. He still had bags under his eyes, and looked tiny in that bed, but he was slowly becoming his old self again. He had his usual mischievous smile, and looked at me expectantly.

"It's none of your business lil' dude," I said, looking back down to read.

Tyler groaned, and my head went up so fast, I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. Ty still looked fine, but I was still worried.

"What? Are you okay? Do I need to get Watson?" I dropped the file and rushed to my brothers side.

"I'm fine Morgan."

"Then why the hell did you groan?"

"Because you're hiding something from me. I want to know what's in that file!" I rolled my eyes at Tyler's childishness. He never liked being out of the loop, especially when it was something I knew.

"Like I said Ty, it's none of your business. It's something I'm supposed to worry about, not you." Tyler huffed and crossed his arms. Again, I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Morgan!"

"Let it go Ty."

"But Morgan-"

"Drop it Tyler!"

Tyler gulped. I never called him by his actual name unless I meant business. He was smart enough to shut up after that, and instead played with his SHEILD laptop. I sat back down and went back to the file.

I picked up the picture attached to the first page. The man staring up at me looked somewhere between 22 and 25. He had wavy brown hair, with brown, kind, intelligent eyes. The picture had been taken discreetly, so his focus wasn't on the camera. He was looking off to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. He must've been with girl, I thought, looking at the love he held in his eyes.

I put the picture back in place, and started reading about him. He graduated from Harvard with a Ph.D. in nuclear physics. Nuclear physicist, biochemist, research scientist; former professor, physician, and fugitive were listed under current and past occupations. So the guy was a scientist. Which means he's smart. I still didn't understand how that could help save my brother.

I turned the page and something caught my eye. "Dr. Banner was recruited by US Army top-secret bio-tech force enhancement research program to be part of their attempt to re-create the WWII super-soldier formula that originated Captain America, as a preventive measure for the next generation of warfare." So the Army wanted him to make super soldiers... That could be helpful. I continued reading, suddenly intrigued.

"Banner is sure that gamma radiation will activate and stabilize the serum in the human system as well as the vita-rays formula from Dr. Abraham Erskine." The file went on to talk about Banner's "friendly and kind" personality, his "infatuation with Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross," and other unimportant information.

So far, his theory about gamma-rays hasn't been tested, but Banner seems to believe strongly that it is the key to the serum. Why would Fury show me this though? Did he want me to have Banner test out his theory on Ty? These thoughts swarmed through my head as I fell asleep. I hadn't realized how tired I had been, but soon I felt my eyelids drooping, and found myself in a world of dreams.

~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't see. I couldn't feel my bed beneath me. All I felt was a rough floor. All I heard were screams. My heart beat faster as I tried to figure out who was screaming. Then it dawned on me. I was the one screaming, and I couldn't stop.

I forced my eyes open. My screams stopped, and my heart beat faster.

There was blood everywhere. Only some of it was mine. I looked around, searching for something, anything. That's when I saw him.

He was covered in blood. His breath shallow, and his body beaten. I rushed over to help him. Pain shot up my leg, but I ignored it and tried to help the man in front of me. My heart broke seeing him lifeless, and I had no idea why.

I leaned down, placing my head on his chest, and listened for a heart beat. It was faint, but it was there.

"Please don't give up on me. I need you. You are not allowed to die. You hear me? You are going to live," I whispered, lightly tapping his cheek. His eyes flew open, and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were an electrifying blue, and I found myself lost in them.

"Morgan?"

~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with my heart pounding, shaking, and in a cold sweat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

My mind wandered back to the man in my dream. I had never seen him before, yet he seemed awfully familiar. He was taller than me, with brown spiky hair, fairly tan skin, and a lean, muscular body.

I remembered talking to him. Saying something about needing him. Why did I say that? I didn't know who that man was. What was going on?

I rubbed my eyes, and swung my legs over my bed. I looked around, and couldn't remember how I had gotten back to my room. Or even on the helicarrier.

"Morgan? Are you awake?"

"Yeah Charlie. You can come in sweetie," I called out to my sister. She bounced into my room, her curls sticking up, her clothes in complete disarray, and tear marks down her face. Wordlessly, I scooped her up into my arms and held her close.

"Ty's dying isn't he? You don't want me to know, but it's obvious. The doctors keep whispering, and you won't leave his side unless Fury make's you. Just tell me the truth Morgan. Please?" She looked up at me with sad eyes, more tears starting to form. My sister was exceptionally observant, both a privilege and a curse. I took a deep breath, and willed myself not to cry.

"Charlie, you know how the doctors say Ty's sick?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Well, they can't do anything to make him all better. I know you were hoping that you were wrong, but Ty might die, and you need to be prepared for that."

Charlie started to cry, and as I held her close my own tears started to fall. We sat there like that for about an hour, just hugging and crying. When we were both out of tears, we both sat there holding on to each other.

Knock. Knock.

We both jumped at the noise. Still holding Charlie, I opened the door to find Fury standing there. He was dressed the same as always, black shirt, black pants, black boots, black leather trench coat, and black eye patch. Nothing unusual but the new recruit behind him. Fury never trained recruits himself, nor did he let them follow him around.

"Morgan-" Fury started

"I didn't do it." Of course I interrupted him, and of course those were the first words out of my mouth when he said my name all business-like. Smooth Morgan. Real smooth.

Fury raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled back sheepishly.

"I wasn't going to accuse you of anything. However, if there is something you would like to own up to now would be the time to tell me."

I thought back to the past few months, and discovered I actually hadn't done anything Fury would be to mad about. I shook my head slowly, and moved Charlie to my other hip.

"Good. Now, I came here to give to give you this," Fury handed me a white envelope as he continued speaking. "I figured this would help in your little investigation. Which I know nothing about."

I smirked. Of course Fury wasn't allowed to let me go to Dr. Banner. I wasn't supposed to go on missions for SHEILD, and I definitely wasn't allowed to hire a Doctor for my brother who was living on SHEILD bases. The Council would have a fit if Fury let me, but what Fury "doesn't know" won't hurt him. The Council can't blame him if a semi-trained almost-agent snuck out and hired him.

I looked up at the recruit behind Fury. He was masking his fear very well, but I could still see it in his eyes. Of course, if I were him I'd be scared shitless too.

"What's with the new recruit Fury? You never have them follow you around."

"He's going with you. Of course, I know nothing of this."

"Won't the Council make you fire him if he goes with me?"

"Not if I say you forced him."

"A sixteen year old forcing a new recruit? That means he'd be weak, and the Council would definitely fire him."

"You drugged him."

"Won't that get me 'fired' or killed?"

"Not while I'm around."

"Good to know you have my back Fury."

"Always have Morgan, and always will." [A/N: Awwwwwww... Fury's got a fatherly side... I wonder why he's so fatherly to Morgan and Charlie? Oh wait, I do know... I can't tell you though... ;) ]

"What about my back Nick?" Charlie looked at him with big doe eyes.

Nick chuckled and plucked her from my arms.

"C'mon let's get breakfast. Morgan's got work to do."

"Which you know nothing about," my sister joked. Gosh, she was adorable.

*****************

A/N: Sooooo...whatcha think? Please review with any ideas you have. Also if you want to be my bestie write a review with an outline for Thor, The Hulk, and any of the other avenger marvel movies...I only own the iron man ones and I don't have netflix or money to buy some sooooo... yeah :) please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

It was a beautiful day in Willowdale, Virginia. Culver University had a nice campus, with old, gothic buildings, and a friendly atmosphere. My eyes wandered around the campus, taking it all in. It was gorgeous, and I could see why Bruce had chosen to come to school here, and stayed after he graduated to continue his research.

"You see him?" Avery's voice rang from the earpiece I had in.

"Avery am I blind?" I asked the new recruit under my breath. I heard him chuckle.

"Not from what I've been told."

"Then of course I can see him."

I glanced at the recruit sitting on a bench across the square. His shoulders were shaking slightly from trying to contain laughter. Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the target in front of me. His dark brown hair was a mess, his head bent down as he walked through the crowd. I focused in on his broad shoulders, covered in a dark purple button up. I smiled to myself and walked up behind him.

"Dr. Banner?"

I got no reaction.

"Dr. Banner?"

Still no reaction. I sighed.

"Yo Bruce!" I yelled.

His head popped up at my exclamation. He wheeled around to face me. I smiled sweetly up at him.

"Do I know you?"

"Nope."

"But you know me?"

"I know about you. I need your help Doc. The name's Morgan." I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Bruce Banner, but of course to knew that. What do you need?" He said hesitantly.

"What I need is a cup of coffee. What I want is for you to heal my brother."

He looked at me funny.

"Just hear me out. Ten minutes that's all I ask," I added.

"Alright. Ten minutes."

"Thanks. Follow me, we can't talk here." I walked away, not even looking back to see if he was following me.

***************

I took a sip of my coffee, but kept my eyes on the man across from me. He glanced around nervously before turning back to face me. I have to admit, he was actually very cute.

"So any particular reason we had to come here to talk?" He asked, motioning to empty cafe.

"I don't want anyone to over hear us. Believe it or not, at this age I already have enough enemies who would love to have some dirt on me," I laughed.

"How old are you? You can't be anymore than eighteen," Bruce said worriedly.

"Sixteen."

"How can you have enemies at sixteen?"

"It's easy when your dad works for the government," I shrugged. "Anyway, we have more important things to discuss."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, my brother." I slid Ty's file over to Bruce. He looked up at me confused. I nodded at him to read it. Hesitantly, he opened it and began reading as I spoke.

"He's sick Doc. Very sick. His doctors don't know what's causing it, or how to heal him. We've hired all of the best doctors in the world. No one knows what to do-"

"And what am I supposed to do? I'm not exactly a pediatrician. I just graduated, and you expect me to be able to heal him?" Bruce interrupted me.

"I'm not done Doc. I read about your research on gamma radiation and Dr. Erskine's formula. It's impressive, and promising-"

"My theory? I haven't even tested it yet. Oh god that's why you're here, isn't it? You want me to test it on him?" Bruce started to panic.

"Dr. Banner, calm down. I'm not asking you to do it yet. From what the doctors tell me he has about another 9 to 15 months. If and when it gets worse, which means we know he's gonna die within 48 hours, we'll test out your theory."

"Morgan-"

"Doc, don't argue with me. He'll already be on his death bed when we test it. The worse it can do it kill him, but he'd already be dying so... Doc, I'm not expecting you to be able to heal him completely. I'm just hoping for a little more time with my baby brother. Just think about it, will ya? Call him when you decide, he's in charge," I put Fury's card on the table and walked away. I didn't want to hear what Bruce had to say.

***Later***

It had been three days since I confronted Dr. Banner, and he still hadn't called Fury. I wasn't worried though, I knew he'd say yes. He had too.

I was sitting in the chair next to my brother's bed (he was asleep) when Fury walked in and tossed me a file.

"What's this?" I asked, already opening it and reading.

"Anthony Stark. Son of Howard Stark, one of SHIELD's founders. Started running Stark Industries two years ago, at age 21. He's been taken hostage."

"Terrorists?" I didn't even bother to look up from the file.

"The Ten Rings."

I looked back up at Fury and shrugged. "What do you want me to do about? He was rescued today. He's back in the US. He's got the top security system in the world. He's safe."

"I want you to go with Coulson to debrief Mr. Stark on the means of his capture."

"Why?"

"Because you need to get out of here. Morgan, I'm not asking you to do this. I'm ordering you to." Fury turned around and stalked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at the file. I pulled out a picture of Mr. Stark from a press conference. He had a friendly, yet egotistical. His brown eyes shined with mischief, and he already had wrinkle in the corners from smiling often. His brown hair was styled to look messy, and his goatee was trimmed nicely. He was average height for his age, with a lean, muscular form. Anthony Stark was definitely a good-looking, playboy, billionaire.

*********

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what this company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels... I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them... And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability."

Coulson walked over to Miss Potts, Mr. Stark's assistant. I stayed seated on the floor (Mr. Stark wanted us to sit), against the wall, in the back. His little speech was sad, and I instantly felt bad for the man. One of the reporters raised his hand.

"Mr. Stark! What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I had more to offer this world than just making things blow up... And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries."

The press jumped to their feet, and instantly started bombarding Mr. Stark with questions. He just turned away from them, and started to leave as his right-hand man, Obadiah Stane, excused him and called the conference to a close.

I walked over toward Coulson, who was heading toward the door.

"Schedule an appointment?"

"Our interview will be later this week."

*******

"There she is." I pointed up at Miss Potts who was currently high-tailing her way down the stairs.

"Miss Potts, we scheduled an interview?" Coulson stood up.

"Come with me." Miss Potts looked worried, panicked, and slightly scared as she speed walked past us.

"Right now?"

"Yes. Right Now. C'mon!"

Coulson and I hurried after her.

*******

Pepper (she insisted that I call her that) filled us in on Mr. Stark's current situation when we entered the car.

Obadiah Stane had been in contact with the Ten Rings, and had hired them to capture and kill Stark. Once the terrorists realized who Stark was though, they demanded more money for their job. Pepper thinks that Stane is going to build a suit, or most likely has found Stark's original suit and will us that against Stark.

That is why we were currently heading to Stane's research facility. Pepper pulled out her card to swipe so we could enter. She swiped it a second time, before finally turning toward us a little worried.

"My cards not working. Oh what's that? Is it going to break though the system and open the door?" Pepper asked as Coulson stepped forward with a small device.

"Sorta." Coulson attached the device onto the door. I grabbed Pepper's elbow and started to pull her away from it.

"You might want to take a few steps back."

...

BOOM!

The door blew open and the agents rushed in. Pepper and I followed close behind. It was dark, but we could see a suit sitting against one of the walls. It was larger than Mr. Stark's, but not nearly as big as I had been expecting. We walked up toward it cautiously.

"Looks like you were right. He was building a suit..." Coulson said to Pepper. "I thought it'd be bigger..." Pepper whispered. I heard something behind me, and both Pepper and I turned around. The agents dispersed, looking for Stane.

Pepper carefully started walking toward the sound. There were some loose wires hanging from the ceiling, and one of the sparked. I turned to follow her, when a pair of glowing eyes looked up from in front of her.

"Pepper!" I rushed forward to try and protect her, which was probably crazy.

This suit was much larger, and Stane easily knocked me aside with one hand. I fell back against the wall. Black dots danced in my eyes, and I struggled to stay conscious. The last thing I saw before the world went dark was Stane's suit running chasing Pepper.

*********  
A/N: HEY! Please, please, please review with any ideas (or questions) because I absolutely love hearing from you guys. I apologize for not getting this up sooner, but I have writers block and life got in the way. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

A/N: OMG! I got this chapter out much faster! Plus, it's the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. That is due to the fact though, that this chapter starts with the end of Iron Man 1 and ends with the end of the court scene in Iron Man 2. Anyway, thanks for reading guys and please review! Don't forget: I need plot descriptions of THOR, IRON MAN 2, and THE HULK! THANKS!

A/N #2: I realized I made a mistake. (Actually a few spelling/grammar mistakes but I'm not fixing those because they aren't that important right now). So I edited it. The Iron Man 2 part takes place three months after the end of Iron Man 1. K?

I hobbled my way into the press conference. I had just been released from the hospital, and had rushed over here to see Mr. Stark talk. My whole body was sore, hence the hobbling, and my arm was in a cast. Other than that, I was in perfect condition the doctors said.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Coulson saw me and rushed over.

"I've just been released. I wanted to see what story SHIELD is feeding these idiots," I motioned to the press. Coulson rolled his eyes and helped me into a chair as Mr. Stark walked up to the podium.

"Umm... It's been a while since I've talked to you. I think I'll stick with the cards this time."

The crowd let out a polite chuckle.

"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop-"

One of the reporters raised her hand. I recognized her as Christine Everheart from Vanity Fair. It was clear that she didn't like Mr. Stark from the way she was interrupting him. Maybe he had a one-night fling with her?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that-"

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

Christine rolled her eyes.

"I never said you were a superhero."

"Didn't?"

"Mmm-mmm." Christine shook her head no. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Phil? Why do I have the feeling that Stark is about to blow this whole thing?" I asked. Coulson chuckled at me.

"Probably because he is."

"Well, good, because that would be outlandish and, uh, fantastic. I'm just clearly not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." Stark was saying. Colonel Rhodes, who was on stage with Stark, leaned in and whispered something to him. Probably telling him to stick to the cards.

Stark held up his notes and prepared to speak. Before he utters a word though, he drops his cards. He looks out at the crowd, and seems to contemplate something. I leaned over to Coulson.

"He's going to say it, isn't he? He's going to admit to being Iron Man," I whispered. Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose in response.

Stark finally uttered the four words.

"I am Iron Man."

The press went into a frenzy.

***3 Months Later***

I slipped into the seat next to Pepper.

"Hey Pepper!"

"Morgan! What are you doing here? Where's Phil?" Pepper smiled, and gave me a hug.

"Coulson was going to come, but he's been summoned. Fury sent me. He has this crazy idea that if I'm here Stark won't get into any trouble. Which is funny because Stark still hasn't met me yet. They haven't started yet?"

Pepper sighed. "Not yet."

Pepper and I chatted for a little longer. I noticed that Pepper kept looking over my shoulder, and turned around to see Stark making flirty faces at her. I stifled my giggle, and turned back to a very annoyed Pepper.

"Mr. Stark!" Senator Stern kept trying to get Stark's attention. Stark finally turned around.

"Yes, dear?" The court room let out a little chuckle at Stark's cheekiness. Pepper huffed in annoyance next to me.

"Can I have your attention?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you, or do you not posses a specialized weapon?"

"I do not," Stark said as he leaned in toward his microphone.

"You do not?" Stern didn't seem to believe him.

"I do not. Well, that depends on how you define the word weapon."

"The Iron Man weapon." Stern leaned back in his chair.

"Well my device does not fit that description." Stark was starting to get series as he folded his hands on the table.

"Well how would you describe it?" Stern leaned forward again.

"I would describe it by defining it. As what it is, Senator."

"As?"

"As- as- as a high tech prosthesis." The court room laughed. Pepper seemed to be getting more agitated.

"That is actually most apt description I can make of it," Stark continued.

"It's a weapon. It's a weapon Mr. Stark. I hate to-" Stern started.

"Please," Stark interrupted. "If your priority was actually the well being-"

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America."

"Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in. You can't have it."

"Look, I'm no expert-"

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator. Come on." Stark turned around with a big grin on his face, but with one look from Pepper quickly wiped it off.

"I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons," continued Stern. "I would now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

"Let the record reflect that i observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance," Stark said, once again leaning in close to his microphone. Justin Hammer just smirked and took a drink of his water, before giving a small chuckle.

"Absolutely. I'm no expert. I'd defer to you, Anthony. You're the Wonder Boy," Hammer started. Stark just rolled his eyes, already annoyed with the other weapons manufacturer.

"Senator if I may," Hammer continued, walking around the front of the court. "I may well not be an expert. But you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark. Really a father to us al, and to the military industrial age. And let's just be clear: he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months Anthony Stark has created the sword with untold possibilities, and yet, he insists its a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I was comforted Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know we live in a world of grave threats. Threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man, God bless America."

Hammer finished up his speech and sat down, as the courtroom politely clapped.

"That is well said Mr. Hammer," Stern started. "The committee would now like to invite Lt. Col. James Rhodes to the chamber."

"Rhodey?" Stark looked around shocked. When he saw Rhodes, he stood up and went to shake his hand. The two of them sharing a few words that I couldn't hear.

"I have before a complete report on the Iron Man weapon compiled by Col. Rhodes. And Colonel for the record, can you please read page fifty-seven, paragraph four?" Stern said.

"You're requesting that I read specific sections from my report?" Rhodes looked confused.

"Yes sir," Stern nodded.

"It was my understanding that I would be testifying in a much more comprehensive, and detailed manner-"

"I understand. A lot of things have change today-" Stern started before Rhodes interrupted him.

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph, out of context, does not reflect the-"

"Just read it Colonel."

Rhodes just nodded his head, and looked at the file before him.

"Very well. As he does not operate in any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to both the nation, and to her interests. I did however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far out way the liabilities. And-"

"That's enough Colonel," Stern interrupted.

Rhodes tried to continue, but Stern kept trying to talk over him. Fed up, Stark leaned forward.

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense if you ask nice," Stark quipped. The courtroom laughed, but Stern chose to ignore Stark's comment.

"I'd like to go on and show if I may, the imagery that goes along with you're report," Stern directed toward Rhodes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was not going well. I looked up at Stark, who seemed as calm as could be. Rhodes and Pepper, however, looked just as worried as I felt.

"I believe premature to reveal these images to the public at this time-" Rhodes started to say.  
"Colonel I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us that'd be great," Stern interrupted yet again. Rhodes sighed, annoyed, but did as he was told.

Pictures taken from a high altitude above a desert city appeared on the TV. My guess was that they were from Afghanistan or Iraq, but I couldn't tell for sure. I turned my attention back to Rhodes to hear what he had to say.

"Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos, are in fact attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark's suit," Rhodes started. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Stark pulling out his phone and playing with it.

"This has been corroborated by our allies, and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly at this moment operational," Rhodes continued hesitantly.

"Hold on a second, will ya buddy?" Stark said. He lifted his phone like he was taking a picture of the screen.

"Oh boy, I'm good," Stark continued as a black box with a string of words and numbers appeared on the screen. "I've commandeered you're screens. I need them."

He continued to do the same thing to the other screen on the other side of the room. The courtroom went into a slight frenzy as everyone tried to figure out what Stark was doing.

"Time for a little transparency," he continued. "Now let's see what's really going on. If you'll direct your attention to said screens...I believe that's North Korea."

Stark pulled up a video of one of the Iron Man copy attempts. The giant suit fell, shooting off explosives in the process. Senator Stern started to command people to turn it off. Stark ignored him and turned to the other screen, where he was currently pulling up a video from Iran. Once again, the suit fell to the ground, firing off its weapons.

Hammer tried to get the screens to turn off, but wasn't having any luck. Next to me, Pepper put her head in her hands, mumbling something about Stark being a child.

"No grave immediate threat here," Stark continued. "Is that Justin Hammer?"

I looked to the screen he was talking about. Justin Hammer was, in fact, on the screen directing someone in Iran. He was trying to get the person in the suit to walk forward. The present Justin Hammer was still trying to shut off the screens.

"Justin your on TV," Stark smirked as Hammer grabbed the TV plug. He finally managed to shut the TV off, but everyone had already seen him on the screen directing the suit.

"Yeah, I'd say most countries five to ten years away. Hammer tech about twenty," Stark said, still taking jabs at Hammer.

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived," Hammer said quickly.

"I think we're done with the point that he's making," Stern said standing. "I don't think there's any reason-"

"Point is you're welcome, I guess," Stark interrupted.

"For what?"

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor," Stark stood and faced the Senate. "I've successfully privatized world peace. What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."

Stern, pissed off, cussed out Stark as he turned back to face him.

"We're adjourned for the day. You've been a delight," Stern sneered as Stark slid on his glasses and blew goodbye kisses.

Stark walked out of the courthouse, shaking hands and posing for pictures. I sighed, and got up to follow him. Yeah, Fury wasn't going to be happy.

*******  
A/N: Anyway, thanks again for reading guys and please review! Don't forget: I need plot descriptions of THOR, IRON MAN 2, and THE HULK! THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

A/N: Whew! Another fast update! Please please please review! I love it when people give me their ideas or ask question (if you ask a question I promise to answer). SO PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I would love one of you to give me the plots to the HULK and THOR! THANKS!

"Natasha Romanoff. SHIELD agent. Age 21. She's very good at what she does," Fury said, tossing me her file. He seems to be tossing me a lot of files lately.

"What's she have to do with Morgan?" Ty asked weakly.

He was still stuck in that damn hospital, and he was getting weaker everyday. Bruce had finally called me back last week. He agreed to test his theory if and when Ty was nearly gone. I thanked him through my tears, and even went out to lunch with him to thank him again in person.

Fury ignored Ty and looked at me with his one good eye. I resisted the urge to cower behind my chair.

"Natasha has been assigned to keep an eye on Mr. Stark. She's been under cover as Natalie Rushman. Since Miss Potts is now the CEO, Natalie has become both Stark and Potts' assistants." He tossed me yet another file. This one was for Natasha's alias.

"Again, what does that have to do with my sister?" Ty asked. I had filled him in about Stark weeks ago.

"I want her to go with Natasha."

Ty and Fury had a staring contest. Ty looked mad that Fury was ordering me to leave him. Fury looked annoyed that Ty was trying to undermine his authority.

"Fury, I'm trying to spend time with Ty. Is it really necessary that I go on this one?" I sighed, turning toward the Director.

"Yes." I stared at him for a minute before turning back to a very annoyed Ty.

"Ty, you know that I've been on the Stark case. I can't just drop it. I promise to spend every bit of my spare time either by your side or video-chatting. Alright lil dude?" I sat down on the bed next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

Ty sighed, but nodded. In that moment he looked so weak. So fragile. It broke my heart to see him like this. I didn't want to leave his side, but I had to. Fury wasn't about to let me waste myself away next to my brother. It was bad enough we were losing Ty, but I knew it would crush both Charlie and Fury if I went too. And if I kept staying by Ty's side every hour of every day, I would either get sick too, or die from worry. Cases, or working in general, would take my mind off Ty for a while, meaning that for a few hours I would stop worrying.

I kissed the top of my brother's head, and followed Fury out of the room.

**********

I snuck up behind the woman. She was about five feet four inches, with a perfect hourglass figure. She had deep cherry red curly hair that fell just past her shoulders. All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous, and I hadn't even seen the front of her yet.

Slowly, I tapped her shoulder. She jumped and spun around. The next thing I know, she's got me in a headlock.

"Whoa! Sorry! I didn't realize you were that jumpy. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. Just please don't kill me," I chuckled lightly. Inside though, I was screaming from terror.

Fury had told me she was dangerous, but I didn't realize that meant I would be in a headlock if I snuck up behind her. I felt Natasha relax a little as she released me.

"It's alright. Just not very many people are able to sneak up on me. I certainly didn't expect someone like you to be able to," she said, stepping away from me.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"And what do you mean by someone like me?" I raised one eyebrow. Natasha's mouth quirked up on one side.

"Fury told me you were feisty," she chuckled. "I merely meant someone your age, who hasn't had any real training yet."

"Honey, I've gone on plenty of cases. I work with Fury for gods sakes! Of course I was able to sneak up on you. Fury, the spy, taught me." I flipped my hair over my shoulder, and stalked past her toward the car.

"You driving? Or should I?" I called out.  
[A/N: Oh yeah, Morgan basically just told Nat off. She's a total bad***]

"I'll be driving."

I jumped a foot in the air at his voice. Sighing, I poked my head into the car to see Fury already sitting in the drivers seat.

"Y'know I hate it when you do that."

*********

Anthony Edward Stark, the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, was sitting, in his Iron Man suit complete with black shades, in a giant donut.

It was evident that he had a hangover, but the sight was still just too darn funny. I discreetly snapped a few photos on my cell phone.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut," Fury called up at Stark. Stark just peered over his shades and rolled his eyes as Fury turned and walked toward the diner.

Few minutes later the three of us were in one of the booths, Stark still in his suit. Stark took a long sip of his before resting his head in his hand and opening his mouth.

"I already told you I don't want to join your super-secret boy band."

Fury chuckled. "No, no. See I remember you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?" Fury took a sip of his coffee. Stark looked slightly uncomfortable as he replied.

"It's- it's- I'm sorry. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly, I'm a bit hung over. I don't know if you're real or if I'm having-"

"I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet," Fury cut him off.

"Just my luck," Stark grumbled. "Where's the staff here? And who are you? Because you look awfully familiar. Which is weird because I don't know many teenagers." Stark waved his hand at me.

"I'm just here for my own enjoyment Mr. Stark," I smiled.

"Tony, please. I can't stand being called Mr. Stark. Especially by such a pretty girl," Sta- Tony winked at me. I gave him a cheeky smile in return.

"Alright, Tony. My names Morgan. Oh! That doesn't look good," I said, pointing to his neck. His arc reactor was poisoning his bloodstream, which caused his veins to look gray through his skin.

"I've been worse," Tony mumbled. Over his shoulder I could see Natasha walking up to our table. She was decked out in her "spy suit" which consisted of black skintight pants, shirt, her belt, and her holsters strapped to her thigh. Basically, she looked like she walked right out of a spy movie.

"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for much longer," she said.

Tony looked at her over his glasses, and almost spit out his coffee. His eyes widened, and his mouth was hanging open. I leaned over and snapped it shut.

"You're gonna catch flies," I smirked.

"Huh... You're fired," Tony directed toward Natasha.

"That's not up to you," she smiled calmly, before sliding into the booth next to me. Great, now I was squished between two of the world deadliest spies.

"Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff," Fury said, pointing at Natasha.

"I'm a SHIELD shadow. I was tasked to you by Director Fury," Natasha said.

"I suggest you apologize," Tony said, resting his head on his hand once again.

"You've been very busy," Fury intervened. "You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff."

"You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better-" I cut in.

"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it," Tony interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it?" Fury said, feigning shock.

"You're Iron Man and he just took it?" I added.

"The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit? Is that possible?" Fury asked.

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage," Natasha said with a smirk.

The three of us stared at Tony for a moment. Tony rolled his eyes before looking Fury in the eye.

"What do you want from me?"

"What do we want from you? Uh-uh," Fury shook his head. "What do you want from me? You've become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems in the southwest region to deal with. Hit him!"

While Fury had been talking, Natasha had gotten up and walked behind Tony. When Fury told her to hit him, she zapped him with a handle held device containing lithium dioxide. Tony shot up and groaned.

"Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it? Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds? What did she just do to me?" He asked as Natasha sat down next to him.

"What did we just do for you?" Fury said.

"That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work," I explained.

"Give me a couple boxes of that. I'll be right as rain," Tony grumbled.

"It's not a cure, it just abates the symptoms," I clarified.

"Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix," Fury said, craning his neck to see Tony's. The gray veins seemed to be disappearing, but it was only a matter of time until they reappeared.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff," Tony scoffed. "I've been looking a suitable replacement for palladium. Every combination, every permutation of every known element."

"Well I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all," Fury said raising from his seat.

Fury and Natasha walked out of the diner. I rose to follow them, but turned back to look at Tony still sitting at the booth.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, and slowly got up to follow me out.

***********

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology," Fury said to Tony.

They were currently sitting on the patio of Tony's Malibu house. Tony had removed the suit, and now donned a paisley robe, black shirt, and black pants. The windows that had blocked the patio from the inside of the house were broken, and a handle full of agents were surrounding the perimeter. I walked over and sat down next to Tony as he started to speak.

"No it was finished. It had never really been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my," Tony motioned to his chest as Fury interrupted him.

"No," Fury started. "Howard said the arc reactor was a stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off and energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big. Something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple A battery."

"Just him or was Anton Vanko in on this too?" Tony asked, pouring himself a drink.

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out he had him deported," Fury said. "When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver, they shipped him to Siberia. He spent the next twenty years in a vodka fueled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in. The son you had the misfortune crossing paths with in Monaco."

"You told me I hadn't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?" Tony changed the subject.

"He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started," Fury said, once again talking about Howard Stark.

"He said that?" Tony scoffed. He looked like he didn't believe Fury.

"Are you that guy?" Fury countered. "Are you? 'Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."

Tony just shook his head confused. I rolled my eyes at Fury. I hated it when he talked in riddles, and Tony probably did too.

"I don't know where you're getting your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan," Tony said looking down.

"What do you remember about your father?" Fury asked.

"He was cold, calculating, never told me he loved me, didn't even tell me he liked me. So it's a little tough for me to digest that he said the whole future is riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get that. We're talking about a man who's happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school," Tony scowled.

"That's not true," Fury said. His voice was notably calmed, less harsh, and more sincere and kind.

"Well, then clearly you knew my dad better than I did," Tony said leaning back in his chair and throwing his arm around the back of mine.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Fury stated. "He was one of the founding members of SHIELD."

"What?" Tony asked.

"I got a two o'clock," Fury said checking his watch. A couple of agents set down a giant chest in front of Tony.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Tony tried to get Fury to sit back down.

"What's this?" Tony asked pointing to the chest.

"Okay. You're good, right? You got this, right?" Fury pointed to the chest. Tony just seemed more confused.

"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get," Tony said. He gave me a questioning look. I shrugged.

"Natasha will remain at Stark Industries, her cover intact. Morgan will stay with you incase you need help, and you remember Agent Coulson, right?" Fury asked, pointing to Coulson who had just walked up. Fury turned to go, but stopped and turned back to face Tony.

"Oh. And Tony, remember I got my eye on you." Fury gave Tony a pointed look before turning away and leaving.

"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck," Natasha said to Tony before leaving in the opposite direction of Fury.

Tony turned to Phil and shook his head.

"Please. First I need a little body work. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to the coffee bean, for a Starbucks run or something that'd be great," Tony said, slipping Phil a twenty.

"I'm not here for that," Phil said with a smile. "I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave, or play any games, I will taze you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

"I think I got it. Yeah," Tony said.

"Enjoy your evenings entertainment," Phil said as he turned and left.

Tony turned back to me and the chest.

"Do you know what's in that?" He asked pointing to it.

"Not a clue."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, let's get to work," he said, bending down and picking up the chest.

**************  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Also, thanks to Alex4c who called me an amazing writer! You're an amazing person! And if you want to be my best friend the give me the plot points to THOR and the HULK! THANKS!

We had moved the chest downstairs. Tony crouched down in front of it as I lazily plopped onto the couch.

"So... How old are you? Because you can't be older than eighteen," Tony said without evening looking up at me.

"That depends. What day is it?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Jarvis?"

"Wednesday June 22, sir."

I jumped at the sudden voice. I panicked, thinking that someone managed to get around the SHIELD agents, before I remembered reading about Tony's AI.

"Well, tomorrow's my birthday. I'll be 17. I assume Jarvis is you AI." I glanced over at Tony, who was still staring at the chest.

"Happy Birthday. Yes, Jarvis is my AI. Just A Really Very Intelligent System."

"Impressive. Is he in all your houses, or just this one?"

"All of them. And in the suit."

"Very impressive. Are you going to open that or just stare at it?" I asked motioning to the chest.

Tony glanced at me and smirked. Slowly, he opened the lid and gazed at what was inside. He pulled out a rolled up blueprint as I came and sat next to him on the floor. The blueprint was labeled for an arc reactor, created by Anton Vanko and Howard Stark. I looked at what else was in the chest. There were a couple of files, and notebooks, a newspaper clipping, and other things that were individually packaged.

Tony grabbed the newspaper clipping, and started reading. I looked over his shoulder, and read the heading, Soviet Scientist Vanko Defects. The second heading read: Physicist Seek Asylum in the United States. Tony tossed the clipping aside before I could read anymore. Next he pulled out two film reels, and handed them to me.

"Jarvis-"

"The projector is in the closet, sir," the AI answered before Tony even asked.

A few minutes later, I was plopped down on the couch again watching through the films. Tony was sitting in one of the chairs and going through a notebook he found in the chest.

The films were of Howard Stark. They were the same films Tony showed at the Stark Expo every year. I watched as Stark messed up his words, and restarted multiple times. In one shot you could see a young Tony in the background playing with the diorama of the Stark Expo.

In another Stark is having a drink, before he says "and from all of us at Stark Industries, I'd like to personally show you...my ass." I chuckled and turned to Tony.

"Why do I have a feeling you'd do something like that?"

"Probably because I would," Tony smirked.

I turned back to the film to see the last clip.

"Tony," Howard says to the camera. I turned to see Tony look up, slightly shocked.

"You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I'd put it on film for you. I've built this for you," Howard continued, motioning to the diorama. "And someday you'll realize it represents a lot more that people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is, and always will be, my greatest creation...is you."

I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes, but refused to let them fall. I looked over to see Tony struggling with the same thing.

"Didn't love you, huh?" I asked.

Tony glanced at me, but didn't say anything. He looked back down at the floor, and put his head in his hands. I walked over and sat on the arm of the chair. Gently, I put my arm around him.

"He could've at least told me he loved me while he had the chance. It would've made life a lot easier," he mumbled.

"I agree with that. But Tony, you got to spend eighteen years with your parents. Mine died when I was eleven. My baby sister never got to meet them, and my brother can barely remember them. Just be grateful you got that long with them," I whispered.

Tony lifted his head from his hands and looked at me. Slowly, he nodded and gave me a small smile.

"You're right. Sorry. I'm just having a rough week. Y'know dying and all."

I leaned down and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first, and tensed up, but after a second he relaxed and hugged me back lightly. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"C'mon, we still have a lot of work to do." I whispered as I got up.

"I need to go see Pepper. I have to- to-"

"To apologize?" I finished.

Tony merely nodded.

"C'mon, I can get us out," I said, grabbing my jacket.

********  
Tony and I followed the secretary to Pepper's office.

"Miss Potts?" She stuck her head into the office. Tony pushed the door open, and started to walk in.

"Relax," he said, stepping around the woman.

"Mr. Stark and Miss Foxx would like to see you. He refuses-"

"I don't," Tony cut in, already making his way toward Pepper's desk.

Pepper shot a confused look at me. I merely gave her an apologetic smile. Pepper nodded in acknowledgment and went back to her phone call. I looked around the office before sitting down opposite Pepper. Bill O'Reilly was on the television talking about Iron Man. Bill was telling people how Tony made Pepper CEO, and asked what her qualifications were.

"Mute," Tony said softly, and the TV went silent.

Tony walked to the corner of the room where all his stuff as packed into boxes. Something covered in a sheet was leaning against the wall. Tony grabbed the sheet and pulled it off. Behind it was the 1974 diorama of the Stark Expo.

"Will Tony Stark be there?" Pepper was saying into her phone. Tony walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Will I?" He asked.

"No, he will not," Pepper replied dryly into her phone.

"I would like to be," Tony quipped. Pepper hung up her phone and glared at Tony.

"You got a minute?" He asked.

"No."

"C'm you just got off the phone. You're fine. Thirty seconds."

Pepper glanced down at her watch.

"29, 28," she started counting down.

"Okay, I um... I was just driving over here, and I basically thought I was coming to apologize, but I'm not-"

"Oh, you didn't come here to apologize?" Pepper interrupted.

"Look, that goes without saying, and I'm working on that. But I haven't been entirely upfront with you and I'm trying to make good- Can I move this? This is crazy, it's like a ferris wheel and-" Tony asked motioning to the spinning stick thing on Pepper's desk.

"No," Pepper shook her head. Tony cleared his throat, pushed my chair out of the way, and rolled his chair over to where I had been. I stuck my tongue out at him as I moved my chair around him to sit where he had been.

"Do you know how short life is?" Tony asked Pepper. "And if I never got to uh, express, and by the way this somewhat relevant to me, and I don't care, I mean I care, it would be nice, but I'm not expecting you to- to- Look, here's what I'm trying to say, I'm just gonna say it-"

I smirked at Tony's discomfort, and stuttering.

"Let me just stop you right here," Pepper interjected. "Okay? Because if you say 'I' one more time, I'm going to actual hurl something at your head, I think. I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails? People are relaying on you to be Iron Man and you disappeared, and all I'm doing is putting out your fires, and taking the heat for it."

While Pepper was talking Tony had picked something up from the desk and was playing with it. When she finished he accidentally shot it toward her. Pepper just managed to catch it before it fell off the desk.

"I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do," Pepper stated calmly. However, underneath her calm exterior and calm voice, I could sense the harsh tension from anger. Tony fidgeted uncomfortably for a few moments. Suddenly, Pepper's eyes narrowed.

"Did you bring me strawberries?"

Tony glanced up at her.

"Did you know there's only one thing on Earth-"

"That you're allergic to. Strawberries," Tony cut her off. He looked down at his hands ashamed.

"This is progress Pepper," he said looking back up. "I knew there was some correlation between you and this-"

"I need you-" Pepper started.

"I need you too," Tony said, hope filling his voice.

"To leave. Now," Pepper finished looking sad. I glanced at Tony. He looked like an abandoned puppy who had been kicked. It broke my heart.

The door opened behind us, and I turned around to see Natasha and Happy Hogan entering.

"Miss Potts?" Natasha said.

"Hi. Come on in," Pepper said, all evidence of anger and hurt leaving her voice.

"Wheels up in twenty five minutes," Natasha said walking toward us calmly. I caught her eye and winked at her. She smirked in return.

"Thank you," Pepper said to her.

"Anything else boss?" Happy called from the door.

"I'm good, Hap," Tony said, spinning around to face him.

"No I'll just be," Pepper started to say over Tony. "Another minute."

Tony looked back between Pepper, Natasha, and Happy.

"I lost two of the kids in the divorce. I still have Morgan though," he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not picking sides. Besides, I knew Pepper first," I said. Tony stuck his tongue out at me.

"Are you blending in well here, Natalie?" Natasha turned and shot Tony a glare.

"Here at Stark Industries?" Tony clarified. "Your name is Natalie isn't it? I thought you two didn't get along." Tony motioned between Pepper and Natalie.

"No, that's not so," Pepper said.

"So its just me you don't care for? No? Nothing," he said when Natasha still didn't say anything.

"Actually, while you're here," Pepper said. "You and Natalie could discuss the matter of the personal belongings."

"Absolutely," Natasha nodded as Pepper left the office, Happy following behind her.

"I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut," Natasha said turning to Tony.

"God, you're good. You are mind blowingly close to this. How do you do it? You're a triple impostor, I've never seen anything like it. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?" Tony questioned.

"Fallaces sunt rerum species," Natasha deadpanned.

"Which means? Wait, what did you just say?" He called out to her as she walked to the door.

"It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected." And with that Natasha stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

Tony glanced over at me.

"What did she really say? Did she insult me?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No she didn't insult you. She said looks can be deceiving. Or, at least something similar."

Tony just rolled his eyes. Looking at the spinning thing again he sighed, and and started placing things next to it so it wouldn't move. I laughed at his childishness.

"C'mon. Let's go," he said getting up. He grabbed the strawberries and threw them in the trash. Just before we left though, he stopped and turned to the diorama against the wall. He walked up to it and looked at the inscription placed on the side.

"The key to the future is here," I read over his shoulder.

Tony removed the rest of the sheet and stared at the diorama for a moment. He circled one hand around his eye. Suddenly, a huge grin grew on his face. Like he just had an epiphany. Seeing Tony Stark, someone who was basically a mad scientist, look like that scared me half to death.

"Help me get this into the car."

*************  
A/N: REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Also, if you give me the plot points to THOR and the HULK you will become my best friend!  
*********

We managed to get the diorama back to Tony's house. Tony was currently setting back up, and brushing the dust off.

"Jarvis, can you kindly form a digital wire frame? I need a liftable projection."

I watched as blue, digital wires covered the diorama. This was very impressive. I made myself a mental note to have Fury get Tony to insert an AI into the helicarrier.

"1974 Stark Expo Model scan complete, sir."

Tony motioned for the to lift, and "carried" it to the center of the room.

"Um... How many buildings are there?"

"Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?"

"That was rhetorical," Tony rolled his eyes. "Just show me."

Tony set the things down, so it was floating around his waist. With a snap of his fingers, the thing started to spin, and turned so that it was standing on it's side.

"Um, what does that look like to you Morgan?" Tony asked motioning to the center of the diorama. I walked over to stand next to him.

"Not unlike an atom," I mumbled.

"In which case..." Tony started muttering under his breath, and moving things on the diorama.

Tony expanded the globe in the center of the diorama. He stared at it for a few moments, lost in his thoughts, before he spoke.

"Loose the foot paths. Get rid of them," Tony said, brushing the sidewalks from the diorama.

"What is it you're trying to achieve, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm discovering-" Tony started.

"Correction: rediscovering," I cut in.

"A new element." Tony brushed his goatee, narrowing his eyes as he thought.

"Lose the landscape and the shrubbery. The trees, parking lots, exits, entrances," Tony said as he flicked stuff away.

"Construct the protons and the neutrons, using the pavilions..." Tony started muttering under his breath again.

When Jarvis was done adding everything, Tony spread his arms out wide. The ball expanded, placing us on the inside of it. A grin came to face at the technology Tony had. Tony spun around in his chair, a smirk forming on his face.

"Been dead almost five years, and he's still taking my ass to school," Tony laughed. He clapped his hands together, and the "element" collapsed into them.

"The proposed element should serve as a reliable replacement for palladium," Jarvis said. "Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize."

"Of course it is," I said, falling onto the couch dramatically.

"Get ready for a major remodel fellas. We're back in hardware mode," Tony yelled to the various machines in the room. I rolled my eyes at his retreating back.

"Where are you going?" I called out to him.

"To grab some food. Want some, sweetheart?" He called over his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at the nickname.

THWANG.

My knife was shaking in the wall, right next to Tony's head. He slowly turned around and smirked at me.

"Missed me."

"That was a warning. Next time you call me sweetheart, you'll be my target. And I never miss," I said, walking past him and into the kitchen. He stayed where he was, completely speechless.

********  
Tony had been up all night, building something. Truthfully, I had no clue what it was. I just handed him tools and things when he asked me too. Right now, I was sitting in Tony's 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster playing with one of Tony's laptops.

Phil came down the stairs, and walked into the garage.

"I heard you broke the perimeter," Phil said, walking toward Tony.

"Uh, yeah. Morgan helped. That was like three years ago though. Where have you been?" Tony asked.

"I was doing some stuff."

I looked up at Phil. He was hiding something. New case? Or was it Ty? I prayed that it was a new case.

"Yeah? Well, me too and it worked." Tony went back to building whatever it was.

Phil started walking around, and looking in the various crates.

"Hey, I'm playing for the home team, Coulson. You and all you're fabulous furry freak brothers. Now are you gonna let me work, or break my balls?"

Phil stopped at one of the crates. His eyes widened in shock. He quickly masked his amazement, and picked something up from the crate. He turned around to face Tony, holding an incomplete version of Captain America's shield.

"What's this doing here?"

Tony turned to face him. When he saw the shield he smiled his I-have-a-brilliant-idea smile.

"That's it. Bring that too me," he said, motioning for Coulson to step forward.

"What you want to add a shield to your suit? I don't think the blue and white would look good with your red and gold, Tony," I quipped.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, that's not why I want it."

Phil handed the shield to Tony.

"You know what this is?" Phil asked.

"It's exactly what I need to make this work. Lift the coil," Tony said, motioning to Phil.

Phil's eyebrows drew together in confusion, but did as he was told. Tony quickly slid the shield underneath the coil and stepped back.

"Drop it," he said to Phil. He then grabbed his level and set it on top of the coil.

"Perfectly level," he smiled to himself. "I'm busy what do you want?" He turned his attention back to Phil.

"Nothing. Goodbye. I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico," Phil said. I sighed in relief. It wasn't Ty. It was just a new case.

"Fantastic. Land of enchantment," Tony said sarcastically.

"So I'm told," Phil replied dryly.

"Secret stuff?" Tony asked.

"Something like that. Good luck. Make sure Morgan doesn't get into any trouble," Phil held out his hand for Tony to shake.

"Goodbye. Thanks," Tony said shaking Phil's hand. "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe."

I scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I should be keeping an eye on you. Not the other way around."

They both ignored me.

"We need you," Phil said to Tony. I rolled my eyes at the dramatic-ness of that.

"More than you know," Tony joked.

"Not that much," Phil shook his head. "Bye Morgan. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'll try," I said, getting up to give Phil a hug goodbye. After that, Phil turned and left the garage.

**********  
I walked back down to the garage with snacks in hand. Not looking up from my phone, I walked into the garage, and stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly lifted my head up and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, motioning to the destroyed garage. Tony had successfully managed to cut one side of his garage in half. The line stopped where he had placed the new triangular chest piece. I spun around to face Tony.

"Did it work?" I asked, a smile creeping up on my face.

Tony merely smiled, picked me up around the waist, and spun me around.

"It worked! Jarvis is running tests on the new chest piece now. I'm not gonna be a dead man walking anymore!"

I squealed, and hugged Tony back. Suddenly, I pulled back and looked at him.

"What?" Confusion was written all over his face. I pointed to the door.

"You. Shower. Now. You smell like sweat, and God knows what else."

Tony let out a bark of laughter. Giving me a peck on the cheek, he walked out of the room still laughing.

*********  
"Dummy, you can we clean up this mess?" Tony asked one of is robots, motioning to his desk. "You're killing me. I don't-"

Ring. Ring.

Tony was cut of by his phone.

"Incoming call from a blocked number, sir."

"Phone privileges reinstated," Tony said, spinning around in his chair.

"Coulson," Tony said answering the call. "How's the land of enchantment?"

"Hey Tony, how you doin?"

My shoulders tensed at the voice. That definitely was not Coulson. This man had a Russian accent. His voice alone sent chills up my spine, I couldn't begin to think about what he would do in person. This had to be Ivan Vanko, the son of Anton Vanko that Tony fought in Monaco. I glanced at Tony to see he too had tensed.

"I double cycle," Ivan continued.

"You what?"

"You told me double cycles more power. Good advice."

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy," Tony said, starting to become his old self.

"You, too."

Tony presses a button to mute our end of the call.

"Jarvis, find his location," I command.

"Now, true history of Stark name will be written," Vanko continues. "What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do too you in 40 minutes."

Tony un-muted the call. "Sounds good. Let's get together and hash it out."

"I hope you're ready," Vanko says before hanging up.

"Call trace incomplete. Eastern Seaboard, Tristate area, Manhattan and outlying barriers."

Tony glanced at his other computer screen. It showed Hammer Tech's website. Tony got a look of realization on his face.

"You think-" I started.

"I know," Tony cut me off.

He jumped out of his seat and grabbed the new arc reactor. Popping the old one out he shoved the new one in its place.

"Tony-"

"Sir-" Jarvis and I said at the same time.

"You wanna run some tests? Run them. Assemble the suit while you're at it. Put together-" Tony cut us off.

"We are unclear-" Jarvis started.

"I don't want to hear it Jarvis!" Tony yelled.

Tony shook his head, and made the noises kids do when they taste something gross. The new chest piece started to grow brighter, and Tony groaned.

"That tastes like coconut... And metal."

***********  
A/N: REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

"Tony this is a bad idea. You should just let me call Fury. He will handle this," I said over the comms unit.

"No! I can handle this. Plus, this is faster. Stop worrying already," Tony's voice crackled through the speakers.

I watched as he flew toward the Stark Expo. Tony had Jarvis break into all the traffic cameras so I could see what was going on. Plus, he added a camera to the helmet of his suit so I could see what he saw. However, this did little to calm my nerves as I saw Tony flew up to the military drones Vanko made. Standing front and center, was Rhodes in a heavily-weaponized version of the Mark II armor he took from Tony.

Tony landed in front of Rhodes, with his back to the crowd. When the crowd realized it was him they jumped to their feet, cheering for Iron Man. Tony ignored them and walked up to Rhodes.

"We got trouble," he said calmly to Rhodes.

"Tony their are civilians present. I'm here on orders, let's not do this right now," Rhodes voice came over through the comms unit.

"Whoa! Tony how come I can hear Rhodey?" I asked.

"I had Jarvis break in," Tony stated. "Now hush. All these people are in danger. We need to get them out of here. You need to trust me for the next five minutes."

"Yeah, I tried that, and I got tossed around your house. Remember?" Rhodey said, waving to the crowd.

"Listen, I think he's working with Vanko."

"Vanko's alive?"

Tony didn't respond. Instead, he walked up behind Hammer who was trying to get the crowds attention back on him.

"Where is he? Where's Vanko?"

"Who?" Hammer tried to play dumb.

"Tell me."

"What are you doing here, man?" Hammer tried to evade Tony's question.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rhodey started to panic.

"Rhodey? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have control of my suit anymore."

Oh shit. That wasn't good. Especially since he now had a weapon pointed at Tony.

"That you?" Tony asked.

"No. I'm not doing that. That's not me," Rhodey started to panic. "I can't move. I'm locked up."

Suddenly all the drones trained there weapons on Stark.

"Uh... Tony you might want to get out of there," I said.

"Get of here. Go! The whole system's been compromised," Rhodey yelled.

Tony spun, and flew back a bit.

"Let's take this outside," he called before shooting up and out of the Expo. The drones all fired their weapons after him, but luckily even the few who did hit him didn't hurt him. Rhodey's suit started to fly after Tony, and some of the drones followed him, but Tony had a head start.

"Tony, move as far away from the Expo as you can. Take the drones away from the people," I said.

"Gee, I didn't think of that."

"There is no need to be sarcastic, Anthony."

"Shut up, sweetheart. Jarvis break in. I need to own him."

"Yes, sir."

"Tony. Tony! I'm locked in. I have a target lock," Rhodey cut in.

"On what?"

"On you!" As soon as the words left Rhodey's mouth, his weapon started firing at Tony. Tony managed to dodge them, but he came close a couple times.

As Tony was leading those drones away from the Expo, the other drones were making their way into the frantic crowd. Not knowing what to do, I called Natasha.

"Natasha! Please tell me you're at the Expo!" I exclaimed as soon as she picked up.

"I just got done talking to Hammer. Vanko's behind all this."

"I know! He's at Hammer's facility. Get over there now. Get him to call off the drones. Civilians are getting hurt."

"Already on it."

I hung up and turned my attention back to Tony and Rhodey. I looked at the video feed showing the crowd. There was a kid with an Iron Man helmet on standing in the middle of the chaos. A drone was making its way toward the kid, probably mistaking him for the real Iron Man.

"Tony! There's a kid down below. Drone's about to hit him," I called.

"Got it!" Tony swooped down behind the kid, who had his hand up to shoot the drone. Tony shot it, and the kid wheeled around shocked.

"Nice work, kid," Tony called before flying away.

Tony flew around, trying to run drones into trees, poles, and the side of garages.

"Listen, listen, a pack just broke off. They're heading back to the Expo," Rhodey said.

"Got it."

After a few more minutes of flying and fighting, Tony addressed Rhodey.

"You still locked on?"

"Yeah?"

"Then drop your socks and grab your crocs. We're about to get wet on this ride."

Tony started flying through the fountains in front of him, when Rhodey started shouting.

"Wait, wait, wait! Wait!"

"Tony, the globe!" I shouted. "Get some drones to bang into it!"

"Morgan, you're brilliant!"

Tony started to analyze just how to bang the drones into the continents of the globe. Quickly, he flew through it, and made some sharp turns, causing a lot of the drones to bang into the sides.

"Sorry buddy had to thin out the heard. What's your twenty?" He called to Rhodey.

Rhodey didn't get to answer as he tackled Tony and caused both of them to tumble to the ground.

"Tony!" I cried.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about," Tony groaned as he got up.

Tony lunged at Rhodey, but Rhodey's suit was two quick. Rhodey flipped Tony so that he below him. They struggled for a few moments before Rhodey's suit shut off and Tony caused them to both shoot into the air.

"We got your best friend back," Natasha's voice sounded through the comms unit.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff," Tony said.

"Nat! You're okay! Thank God!" I cried.

"Hello, Morgan. Well done with the new chest piece, Mr. Stark. I'm reading significantly higher output and your vitals look promising," Natasha said, choosing to ignore her new nickname.

"Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you, both of you," Tony replied.

"Aww, no problem Tony," I said.

"What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you're dying?!" Pepper's worried voice broke through the comms unit.

I placed my head in my hands bracing myself for the fight that was probably going to happen.

"Is that you? No, I'm not. Not anymore," Tony replied quickly.

"What's going on?" Pepper sounded panicked.

"I was going to tell you, I didn't want to alarm you-"

"You were going to tell me? You really were dying?" Pepper sounded close to a nervous breakdown.

"You didn't let me."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Pepper ignored him.

"I was going to make you an omelet and tell you."

"Hey, hey," I interrupted. "Save it for the honeymoon!"

"You got incoming, Tony. Looks like the fight's coming to you," Natasha added.

"Great," Tony replied dryly. "Pepper?"

"Are you okay now?" Pepper asked before he could say anything.

"I'm fine. Don't be mad, I will formally apologize-"

"I am mad!" Pepper interrupted.

"-when I'm not fending off a Hammeroid attack."

"Fine," Pepper replied tersely.

"We could've been in Venice!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh, please." I could practically see Pepper rolling her eyes.

Tony walked over to Rhodey and tapped his helmet.

"Rhodey! Snap out of it buddy. I need you," Tony said. "They're coming. C'mon let's go."

Rhodey's lid flipped open.

"Oh, man," Rhodey groaned.

"You can have your suit back," he said as Tony helped him to his feet.

"You okay, Rhodey?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks... Tony, look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Tony interrupted.

"No, I should've trusted you more."

"I'm the one that put you in this position. Forget it."

"No, it's your fault. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Tony rolled his eyes. "They're coming in hot. Any second. What's the plan?"

"Well, we want to take the high ground. Let's have the biggest gun on that bridge," he said, pointing to a bridge off to the side.

"Gotcha," Tony replied.

Both of them started to walked toward it. I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was going to turn into a fight between the two about who was stronger and better, and I didn't know if I could handle that much testosterone.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked Rhodey incredulously.

"Going to the ridge-" Rhodey started.

"You said get the big gun on the bridge. You _have_ a big, you're not _the_ big gun."

"Yeah, it's called being a badass," Rhodey quipped.

Tony and Rhodey stared at each other for a moment. I was miles away, but I could feel the tension building.

"Girls! You're both pretty. Now one of you get you're ass on that bridge," I intervened.

Tony rolled his eyes and pointed to the ridge.

"Alright. You go up top, I'll draw them in," he said as Rhodey started walking to the ridge.

"Well don't stay down here. This is the worst place to be," Rhodey said, turning back to Tony.

"Okay you got a spot, where's mine?"

"It's the kill box, Tony. This is where you go to die," Rhodey said.

"Yeah, well if you guys don't start moving or something, both of you are gonna die," I yelled as drones started to appear on my screen.

The drones had found them, and were starting to land on the ground. They were encircling Tony and Rhodey. The boys watched as at least a dozen drones surrounded them. With one look at each other, they closed their helmets and sprung into action.

"I can't watch this. Tony?" I called.

"I'm a little busy doll face."

"I'm going to find Pepper and make sure she's safe. Alright?"

"Good idea. Take the bluetooth on the desk so I can reach you if I need to," Tony yelled.

I quickly grabbed the bluetooth, put it on and raced to the garage.

"Jarvis?" I yelled.

"The keys to the Telsa Roadster on the table, and the doors are already unlocked."

I chuckled to myself. The AI knew what I needed before I even said it. So. Cool.

I quickly jumped into the car and started the engine. I carefully pulled out onto the street, and then put the pedal to the metal.

************


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"Miss, I can't let you through. We've just secured the area," The cop said to me as I stepped out of the car. I rolled my eyes and flashed the badge I stole from Fury's desk. It was for the FBI. Fury had a badge for every agency in one of his desk drawers. He wouldn't notice this one was gone for a week.

"Sorry Miss, go right ahead," The officer mumbled as I walked past him. Truthfully, I was shocked he let me through still, since it was fairly obvious I was underage. I didn't dwell on it though.

"Pepper!" I yelled, quickening my pace as I walked toward her.

"Morgan! What are you doing here?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"I came to make sure you were okay. Tony and Rhodey are fighting a copious amount of drones, and I couldn't stay sitting in that damn house watching them. Are you okay?" I rambled.

"I'm fine. What about Tony? Is he okay?" Pepper looked like she was going to be sick. She obviously cared about him.

"He's fine. I have the bluetooth, so if something happens he'll be able to reach me."

No sooner than the words left my mouth did I hear the beep of an incoming call on the bluetooth. I quickly pressed the answer button and was met with Tony's shouting.

"Morgan! The drones! They're about to blow. Are there any around you and Pepper?"

I quickly scanned the area. That's when I noticed the drone not two feet away from us, with a blinking red light and a quickening beeping noise emitting from it.

"Yep!" I cried, grabbing hold of Pepper's arm and pulling us away from it.

Suddenly, Pepper was ripped from my grasp, but before I could worry about it, I was being lifted into the air and flying at dangerous speed. I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto my savior, not caring who it was as long as they didn't drop me. A few seconds later, I was being set down on wobbly legs. I looked around to find myself on a rooftop overlooking the city.

"Are you okay?" Rhodey asked, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just- just don't ever do that again. I don't think I'll ever be able to handle that again. The flying thing I mean-" I started to ramble. My breathing was heavy, and my head was spinning. I think I might have been having a panic attack.

"Morgan!" Rhodey cut me off. I glanced up at him.

"You're okay now, I promise."

I nodded, when a thought hit me.

"Where's Tony and Pepper?"

Rhodey glanced up, a smirk forming on his face.

"Here they come. Keep quiet. Don't let them know we're here."

The couple landed, and Pepper pushed Tony away from her as his suit started to malfunction, and sparks flew from his helmet. Tony ripped off the helmet, and faced Pepper who was holding her head in both hands as she paced.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I can't take this anymore!" She cried.

"You can't take this anymore?!" Tony asked, flabbergasted.

"I can't!"

"You can't? Look at me!" Tony motioned to himself.

"My body literally cannot handle the stress. I never know if you're gonna kill yourself or- or- or wreak the whole company-" Pepper started to rant.

"I think I did okay!" Tony cut it.

"I quit. I'm resigning." Pepper sniffed. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. She would never leave Tony in a million years. There was no way she was being serious.

"What did you just say? Are you done?" Tony asked, stepping toward Pepper. "I'm surprised. Actually, it's not surprising. You don't have to make any excuses-"

"I'm not making excuses-"

"Well, actually you were just making an excuse-"

"I was not making an excuse. I was very justified-"

"You deserve better," Tony cut in again, grabbing hold of Pepper's hand. "You've taken such good care of me. I was in a tough spot, and you got me through it. So..."

"Thank you," Pepper whispered. "Thank you for understanding-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony interrupted. "Let's talk clean up."

"I'll handle the transition-" Pepper started.

"What about the press? Because you've only had the job for like a week-" Tony started.

"Well with you that's like dog years," Pepper intervened. I rolled my eyes at how true that statement was.

"I mean," Pepper continued. "Its like the presidency-"

Tony cut her off, but it wasn't with words this time. He grabbed hold of Pepper, and pressed his lips against hers. It took a moment for Pepper to respond, but soon enough she was kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. I turned to Rhodey and made a face, getting him to crack a smile and shake with silent laughter.

They pulled away, and Tony cocked his head to the side.

"Weird," he whispered.

"No, it's not weird," Pepper shook her head.

"It's okay right?" Tony asked nodding. He leaned in again when Rhodey interrupted.

"I thought it was weird," he said loudly. Tony and Pepper jumped and looked over at us.

"Yeah. Looked like two seals fighting over a grape," I quipped.

"Hey! You two weren't supposed to be listening to that. Get lost," Tony chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"We were here first," Rhodey said.

"Yeah. Get a roof," I chuckled.

Tony rolled his eyes as he let go of Pepper, and walked over to me.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked, looking me over intently. I rolled my eyes at how big-brotherly he was acting.

"I'm fine, Tony. Just a little tired. What time is it?" I asked.

"According to Jarvis, 12:36 AM," Tony said, wrapping his arm around me. "How bout you stay at my place tonight? It's a lot closer than SHEILD, and you look like you're about to drop."

I nodded my head rather sleepily.

"I'll take her," Rhodey offered.

Tony nodded to him and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back soon sweetheart. Try not to get into any trouble before I get home," Tony whispered, giving me one of his rare, genuine smiles.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"See you later, Tony. Bye Pepper," I said, waving to the still blushing red head.

Rhodey said goodbye to the couple, and scooped me up into his arms. My eyes started to droop as I realized how tired I was. Before Rhodey's feet even left the ground, I was fast asleep.  
************

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been super busy with school! Anyway, that was chapter 13, and I hope you liked it! Please review with what you think, suggestions, or comments! PLEASE! Also, I still need plots for Thor and the Hulk, so be a dear and write a review/PM with that! THANKS!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

A/N: HEY! Sorry about the wait, but I've been busy with school and I've been sick. But I just finished writing this and wanted to give it to you guys :) Probably should have finished my homework first, but oh well :) Anyway, hope you enjoy! PLEASE review!

_He was covered in blood. His breath shallow, and his body beaten. I rushed over to help him. Pain shot up my leg, but I ignored it and tried to help the man in front of me. My heart broke seeing him lifeless, and I had no idea why. _

_I leaned down, placing my head on his chest, and listened for a heart beat. It was faint, but it was there. _

_"Please don't give up on me. I need you. You are not allowed to die. You hear me? You are going to live," I whispered, lightly tapping his cheek. His eyes flew open, and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were an electrifying blue, and I found myself lost in them. _

_"Morgan?" His voice croaked. It was barely above a whisper, and I thought I had imagined it at first. _

_"I'm here. I got you. We're gonna be okay. I promise. I won't let them hurt you again," My voice cracked, and I felt tears running down my cheeks._

_"Morg-" _

_He was cut off by the door across the room flying open. It hit the wall, causing a loud thud to resonate throughout the room. I started to turn my head to see who had entered, but stopped when I felt two strong arms around me. Whoever grabbed me started to pull me back. Away from the bloodied man. _

_I struggled to break free, but it was no use. I was hurt, exhausted, and weak. My captor was strong and determined. I looked up to see the bloodied man struggling to get up and chase after me. I heard him scream my name, but it was too late. The door slammed shut, with us on separate sides. _

~~~~~~~~~

I bolted upright when I woke up. My scream filled the air, but I didn't hear it. All I could hear was my heart pounding and the man screaming my name.

The door flew open as the lights snapped on, snapping me back to reality. I stopped screaming, but continued to breath heavily as my racing heartbeat filled my ears. I looked around the newly light room to discover I had no idea where I was.

The king size bed had deep purple sheets. The giant window to my right had white lace curtains. The walls were painted a soft lavender, and the carpet was pure white. On top of it all, everything in the room looked extremely expensive.

Finally, I turned my eyes to my door. Tony stood there, decked out in his Iron Man suit. His arms were raised in attack position. I felt horrible when I realized I not only woke him, but scared him into his suit.

When he seemed to realize there was no immediate threat, Tony lowered his arms, and took off his helmet. I smiled sheepishly at his questioning look (he seemed to be asking "What the hell?").

"Nightmare?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be right back," Tony said, walking out of the room.

I waited until he was gone to look up at the ceiling.

"JARVIS?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Miss Foxx?" The AI said.

"Who's room is this?"

"It is one of the guest rooms, Miss Foxx. Lt. Col. Rhodes brought you to this room at 12:56 AM."

I was about to question the AI further when Tony walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and a black muscle shirt. I could see the faint blue light of his arc reactor shining through the fabric.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Want to talk about it? Your nightmare?" He questioned.

I slowly shook my head no. Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You wanna tell me why I got a call, according to JARVIS, at midnight from a SHIELD blocked number?"

I gave him a look of confusion.

"JARVIS play the message."

We waited a moment for the message to come through the sound system.

"Hey Morgan! It's your brother Ty-"

"And Charlie!" A voice shouted in the background.

"Yeah, and Charlie. Listen, just call us back when you get this. Oh! And Mr. Stark, sorry about breaking into your file to get this number. I'm a big fan!" The message cut off.

I looked at Tony who had his eyebrows raised in question.

"That was my brother and sister. Probably wanted to wish me a happy birthday," I shrugged. "I'll call them back later."

Tony nodded. Suddenly a look of realization flashed across his face. The look soon turned into one of sympathy and comfort.

"Morgan, I broke into SHIELD's files earlier. I wanted to know more about you, and well... I read about your brother."

I felt the sting behind my eyes as tears threatened to form.

"Tony, it's alright. You don't have to say anything. He's dying and that's that. I know there's nothing I can really do. And before you even think about it, no there is nothing you can do. I already have a plan to help him when it comes closer to the time, but there is nothing more that you can do. Just, can we please not talk about this?" I asked softly.

Tony nodded and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into him and let my head fall onto his shoulder.

Images of my dream flashed through my mind as we sat there in silence. I debated internally on whether or not to tell Tony about my dream. I reasoned that I would feel better if someone knew about it. But I knew that if I started to tell him I would probably start crying. I don't know why, but the sight of the man, bruised and bloodied, brought tears to my eyes. Even if I had no clue as to who he was. Finally, I gathered the courage to speak.

"Tony?" My voice sounded soft, childlike, in the silence.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Tony's voice was filled with concern after hearing the slight fright in mine.

"It's just my nightmare-"

"You wanna talk about it?"

I nodded my head against his shoulder. Tony kept his arm wrapped protectively around me as I started to tell him everything. When I got to the part of being taken away forcefully, I felt Tony stiffen slightly. He didn't stop me though, or let go of me. He sat there quietly as I told my story, and didn't seem bothered when I started to cry as I spoke. When I was done, he gave my shoulder a slight comforting squeeze.

"It's alright sweetheart. You're safe here. I promise," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and held me close to him. I let the tears fall freely, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We sat there holding each other for a while. Me crying, and Tony whispering words of comfort every now and then. When the tears stopped, I pulled away from Tony and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that. I-"

"It's alright. I'm here for you if you ever need me. And that includes if you just need a shoulder to cry on," Tony cut me off. His eyes were still filled with concern as I gave him a shaky smile. `

"Thanks Tony," I whispered.

"No problem, sweetheart. Can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head.

"The guy, you didn't know him right?" He asked, referring back to the bloodied man.

I nodded again.

"He didn't look familiar at all?"

I shook my head no.

"But you felt like you knew him right?"

Nod.

"Can you describe him one more time?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but described him anyway. When I was done Tony nodded and rubbed his chin. He was thinking about something important, I could tell.

"JARVIS, run a search for men fitting that description through our database. Minus the injuries though. If nothing pops up, try searching through the FBI. That doesn't work continue going through the other federal agencies. You'll need to hack to get in," Tony stopped and glanced at me. "We're gonna figure out who he is, sweetheart."

"Tony, it was just a dream. He was just some figment of my imagination."

"They say our dreams are based on reality. Our brain just modifies it and messes with it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but don't bother with the agencies. JARVIS, just search through SHIELD's database. If he was part of my reality he's probably a part of SHIELD," I reasoned.

"Of course, Miss Foxx," the AI responded.

Tony smiled over at me, which I gladly returned.

"We should probably go back to bed, sweetheart."

I glanced down at my hands and bit my lip. I really didn't want to be alone. I feared I would have the nightmare again. I glanced up at Tony who was giving me a knowing look.

"Do you want me in the chair or up here?" He asked motioning between the recliner in the corner of the room and the bed.

I smiled at him as I leaned back in bed and patted the free spot next to me. I was grateful that Tony was so kind to me. He was like the big brother I never had, and I was glad to finally have.

I fell back asleep with a smile on my face. My head was resting on Tony's shoulder and chest, and I could see the faint glow of the arc reactor in the dark. Tony had his arms wrapped around me, and as I curled into his side, I felt at home.  
************

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I still need the layout for THOR and the HULK! THANKS!


	15. Chapter 15

HELLO READERS! I'm so sorry about the delay, but schools been crazy and I have some family issues at the moment. Anyway, I'm apologizing for the delay, and for this bad news: this is not a real chapter. I just needed to ask you all a favor. You see, my DVD player broke, and my laptop won't play my Iron Man 2 DVD, soooooooo I need you to write out the dialogue (like a script) for the last scene in Iron Man 2 when Fury and Tony talk about Tony's textbook narcissism. REMEMBER: the sooner I get this dialogue the sooner the REAL chapter will be up. It's just a matter of inserting Morgan and getting to the next thing I have planned. So, PLEASE do me this favor ASAP! THANKS!

Also: whoever does this for me will get a shout-out! THANKS AGAIN!


	16. AN

Hello faithful readers! I have an apology to make: I'm so very sorry for not updating. My laptop had completely died, but I saved all my files. However, the desktop open them. **Sob** That plus my summer job has prevented me from writing (and therefore updating). I'm very sorry. I promise once I get a new laptop (which probably won't be until school starts) I will write, and update, for both stories. If anyone has any ideas for either story please let me know (I also have a bit of writers block). Thank you!

Again, I'm very very sorry.

~Monkeyb


End file.
